Beast of the heart
by Linnarra
Summary: Mon père avait trois filles. L'une l'a trahi et a tué l'autre avant de s'enfuir. Il ne reste plus que moi. Il m'a confié une mission. Je ne dois pas échouer, la vie d'un être cher est en jeu. Alors j'espionne les avengers. Pourtant des yeux verts et un sourire malicieux vont bouleverser toutes mes croyances. Il a déjà commencé à m'atteindre depuis le premier jour.
1. Chapter 1

_Il s'agit de la première histoire que j'écris. Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes dedans j'essaie de faire de mon mieux._

 _Cette histoire est une idée que j'avais en tête depuis un moment alors je me suis dis "C'est partie cocotte ! Lance toi et écris !" J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Seule le personnage de Lucy/Laïmé m'appartient. Les autres personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Martel._

Bonne lecture :p

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Cœur de glace**

J'avançais dans le couloir et m'arrêtais devant la glace. Lunette droite, chignon parfait et tailleur bien coupé. J'étais donc prête pour ma mission. Je devais réussir. Il avait déjà perdu deux de ses filles ou plus précisément l'une l'avait trahi et avait tué l'autre. J'étais la dernière, je ne pouvais pas échouer j'avais trop de chose à protéger. Et pourtant dès le premier jour de ma mission il a tout changer. Lui ce dieu aux yeux d'un vert hypnotisant.

M'assurant une dernière fois que ma tenue était impeccable j'entrais dans le bureau. Ma bête grogna au fond de moi. Elle n'appréciait pas mon détachement ni ma froideur.

« Bonjour monsieur Stark. Je vous amène les documents que vous m'avez demandé ». Cela faisait maintenant un an que je travaillais au sein de la tour Stark.

Je travaillais auparavant dans un petit bar minable au service d'un patron violent et alcoolique. Au cours d'un déplacement Stark m'avait trouvé et prise en pitié puis m'avais offert le poste d'assistante/secrétaire à ses côtés. Enfin... ça c'est ce qu'il crois. En vérité tout avait été planifié pour qu'il m'engage.

« Merci beaucoup Lucy » Ici encore un beau mensonge, je ne m'appelle pas Lucy mais Stark me connais sous ce patronyme. En vérité père m'a nommé Laïmé même si je ne suis pas sa fille biologique, j'ai été adopté, il m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui et je lui dois la vie. C'est sûrement pour cela que je continu de lui obéir malgré la fait qu'il soit tout le contraire d'un père aimant. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il m'a torturé pendant des années me conditionnant pour que je ne ressente plus aucune é a fait de moi un pantin... son pantin.

« Bien avant que vous ne partiez Lucy nous devons parler de quelque chose de très sérieux » Je sors de mes songes et observe l'homme de métal et me souviens du rapport que père m'a fait à son sujet.

Nom : Stark

Prénom : Tony

Alias : Iron man

Dangerosité : Grande

Particularité : Génie millionnaire philanthrope

Points faibles : Ego, Pepper Potts, inutile sans armure, tendance solitaire

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave Monsieur ? » Ma bête grogne à nouveau. Je lui donne un coup mental pour la faire taire et elle se rétracte.

« Il ne se passe rien de grave mais je vais vous poser une question de la plus haute importance et votre réponse pourrais troubler l'équilibre de cette tour ! »

J'acquiesce silencieusement l'air grave et j'observe les personnes présentent dans la salle. Les rapports de père défilent dans ma tête.

Nom : Rogger

Prénom : Steve

Alias : Captain America

Dangerosité : légère

Particularité : super soldat

Points faibles : Perdu dans cette nouvelle époque, patriote, gentleman

Nom : Barton

Prénom : Clint

Alias : Hawkeye

Dangerosité : Faible

Particularité : tireur d'élite

Points faibles : aucun super pouvoir, résistance d'un être humain lambda

Nom : Romanov

Prénom : Natasha

Alias : Black widow

Dangerosité : légère

Particularité : espionne/assassin surentraîné, bonne comédienne

Points faibles : Inconnu

Nom : Banner

Prénom : Bruce

Alias : Hulk

Dangerosité : Extrême

Particularité : Se transforme en monstre vert et destructeur sous le coup de la colère

Points faibles : Manque de confiance en soi

Nom : Odinson

Prénom : Thor

Alias : thor

Dangerosité : Extrême

Particularité : Dieu de la foudre

Points faibles : Jane Foster, son frêre

Les avengers au grand complet me dévisagent. Suite aux événement récent ils ont tous emménagé dans la tour Stark et vive ensemble formant une petite communauté de guerriers. Malgré mon conditionnement je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier. Ils semblant tellement proche les uns des autres et forme une belle famille. Famille que je n'aurais jamais. Je les dévisage à mon tour attendant la fameuse et question et capte un regard vert intense.

Nom : Odinson/Lanfreyson

Prénom : loki

Alias : Loki

Dangerosité : Extrême

Particularité : Dieu de la malice, ancien ennemi des avengers

Points faibles : inconnu

Le dieu de la malice me regarde intensément puis reprend sa lecture. Suite à sa capture Loki a été renvoyé sur Asgard où il a été lavé de l'influence du tesseract. Il ne restait alors en lui plus que la recours envers son père et son frère mais plus que tout il souhaitait se venger de ce que Thanos avait fait de lui. Le dieu de la malice a alors décidé de se joindre aux avengers suivant le mantra « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis ». Mais personne n'est dupe et tout le monde se méfie constamment de lui. D'autant plus que son comportement hostile et solitaire ne joue pas en sa faveur.

De toute les personnes présente dans la tour je suis la seule à qui il n'est jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Il semble me trouver « divertissante » pour reprendre ses termes. Pour ma part je sens qu'au fond de moi j'apprécie beaucoup cet homme mais mon conditionnement m'empêche d'en savourer le sentiment. Dès l'instant où j'ai commencé à travailler dans la tour il s'était intéressé à moi.

« Bien Lucie ! Voici la question qui pourrait changer le cour des choses ! J'attends de ta part la réponse la plus honnête qu'il soit ! » Je me tourne vers mon patron.

« Bien sur Monsieur Stark »

« Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Tony, Lucy ! Bref ! Tes cheveux... c'est ta couleur naturelle ?

Je le regarde interloquée. En quoi savoir si ma couleur de cheveux est naturelle ou pas est primordiale ? « Eh bien euh... Tony.. mes cheveux sont parfaitement naturels. Aucune coloration si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Soudain le millionnaire se lève de sa chaise et pointe Barton du doigt. « JE LE SAVAIS ! J'ai gagné ! Tu dois faire le ménage dans ma chambre et préparer mon repas de ce soir ! Et n'oublie pas de repasser mes chemises »

« Lucie ! Ne ment pas ! C'est pas possible d'avoir des cheveux aussi blanc que les tiens et qu'il soit naturel ! »

« Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi Légolas ! Tu as perdu, j'ai gagné c'est aussi simple que cela ».

Oui, j'ai les cheveux blancs. Aussi blanc que la neige. Quand à mes yeux il sont bleus, un bleu pure et cristallin presque translucide. Si on ajoute au tout ma peau pâle et mon comportement froid et distant on comprend rapidement pourquoi la plupart des avengers me surnomment « reine des glaces. » Pourtant mon père a décidé de m'appeler Laïmé. Dans une ancienne langue ça signifie « ombre ». Plutôt paradoxale si on s'en tient à mon physique. Sauf que mon nom ne pas été donné à cause de cette apparence mais ça c'est une longue histoire. Ma bête tend l'oreille, elle s'amuse beaucoup des jeux entre les avengers. Pour elle aussi ils représentent la famille qu'elle aimerait avoir.

« Tony. Si vous avez finis vos inepties je vais retourner dans mes appartements. Il me reste beaucoup de travail ». Auparavant je logeais au dessus du bar dans lequel je travaillais mais quand Tony m'a « trouvé » il m'a forcé à emménager dans la tour avec tout le monde.

« Bien entendu ! Et si tu te sens seule n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je te tiendrais compagnie »

C'est sur ce sous entendu à peine voilé et un clin d'œil de mon patron que je quittais la pièce non sans avoir répliqué « Je le ferais Tony ! Et je proposerais à Pepper de se joint à nous. Je suis sure qu'elle apprécierait l'idée. »

En fermant la porte je souris malgré moi en entendant le rire caractéristique du dieu de la malice. J'imaginais sans mal la tête de Tony. Puis mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir et l'horreur peignit mes traits.

J'avais souris.


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui j'ai de l'avance sur mes chapitres et j'ai eu du temps aujourd'hui :)

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : Vérité du** **cœur**

Je me précipite vers mes appartements, referme la porte de ma chambre et m'affale contre le battant. J'ai souris. J'ai plaisanté avec Tony. J'ai apprécié le rire de Loki. Pour résumer j'ai ressentie quelque chose. Ma bête manifeste sa joie par de léger coups de patte. Je regarde le plafond, sidérée. Des émotions commencent à affluer lentement. Il y a un faille dans mon conditionnement et quand il se brisera complètement je serais de nouveau libre de ressentir pleinement. Si je pouvais jubiler je le ferais. Mon père m'a toujours appris à haïr l'espèce humaine et voilà que bientôt je serais libre d'en décider autrement.

« Libre » Je fais rouler le mot sur ma langue. Je le goutte et le savoure. Enfin.

En un an les avengers, et surtout Loki, on réussi a atteindre une partie de moi à laquelle je n'avais plus accès depuis bien longtemps. Oui les choses allaient changer et le sors de la Terre venait de prendre une nouvelle direction.

…...

Le lendemain je me réveille difficilement, en fait je ne dors pas beaucoup en général. Les cauchemars et les souvenir m'en empêche. Je regarde l'heure, il est encore trop tôt pour faire un rapport à père de plus je crains sa réaction quand il réalisera que je suis en train de me libérer de son emprise. Il pourrais me rappeler à ses cotés pour réimplanter le conditionnement en moi. Je décide donc de me rendre dans la bibliothèque. La lecture humaine me fascine. Ma bête dors encore. Elle elle n'a pas de problème de sommeil la veinarde.

« La reine des glaces décide donc de venir troubler ma tranquillité ! Quel honneur » Je fais mine de ne pas remarquer le sarcasme contenu dans cette voix et me tourne vers l'homme qui me dévisage assis dans une liseuse un livre à la main. Nous nous affrontons du regard. Vert contre bleu.

« Et le dieu de la malice daigne m'adresser la parole ! Quel honneur ! Je me sens flattée devant cette attention »

« Attention humaine n'oublie pas qui te fait face » La menace contenue dans cette voit me transperce et me fait frissonner. J'ai toujours apprécié nos joutes verbale mais j'ai aussi toujours su que je ne devais pas trop le pousser à bout. Il ne fait que me tolérer. Mais aujourd'hui les choses son différentes. Je suis différente. Je suis enfin moi ! Enfin presque mais quand même un tout petit peu.

« Oublier ? Je n'oublierais pas l'homme qui a voulu détruire New York et qui a lamentablement échoué. Dieu de la malice ? Non ! Dieu de l'echec-.. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur le souffle coupé part le choc. Loki se penche vers moi. Nos deux visages sont tellement proche que nous nous embrassons presque.

« Il y a peut être quelque chose chez toi misérable humaine qui attise ma curiosité mais n'oublie jamais que je peux te briser quand bon me semble. Je peux te détruire. Je peux te faire souffrir de la pire manière qui soit puis te donner du plaisir avant de te faire souffrir de nouveau. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une humaine. Un simple jouet dans ma collection et mon divertissement dans cette prison. N'oublie pas que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es en vie c'est parce que je l'autorise ! TU N'ES RIEN ! RIEN DE PLUS QU'UN INSECTE QUE JE N'ÉCRASE PAS PARCE QUE CA M'AMUSE DE LE VOIR SE DÉMENER COMME UN-... »

Je vous ai dit que mon conditionnement commençait à se fissurer et menaçait de se briser à tout instant et que quand ce serais le cas je pourrais redevenir moi-même et ressentir pleinement toutes les émotions. Et bien là j'en étais au point de rupture, soudain tous s'est brisé en moi. J'ai ressenti une vive décharge qui a parcouru mon corps entier et toutes les émotions que j'avais toujours refoulées sont remontées à la surface. Je suis redevenue moi même. Ma bête s'est mise à hurler de joie au fond de mon âme. Enfin. Nous étions enfin réunie elle et moi. Nous ne formions de nouveau plus qu'une. J'ai alors fait la seule chose qui pouvait fermer la clapet à l'arrogant personnage qui me hurlait dessus... Je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai encerclé sa nuque avec mes bras et réduit à néant la distance qui séparait nos lèvres. Une réaction stupide vous me dirais. Mais pour moi non. J'en avais simplement envie, mes émotions nouvellement retrouvées me forçaient à agir ainsi tout comme la bête me le demandait depuis un moment sans que je ne l'écoute, j'ai donc fait ce que j'avais envie de faire et si par la même occasion je pouvais surprendre le dieu de la malice alors je n'allais pas me gêner.

Je coupais cours à notre embrassade avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et quittait la pièce non sens lui avoir envoyer un baiser de la main en fermant la porte.

Le cœur léger je remontais le couloir et refermais la porte de ma chambre. Oh oui c'était jouissif. Je fermais les yeux et fit ce que je ne pouvais pas faire quand mes émotions étaient bridées. Je trouvais la bête au fond de moi et lui parla. Comme je l'avais toujours fait avant. Avant que je ne l'enterre au fond de mon âme et que je l'ignore. Elle m'en voulait beaucoup d'ailleurs et me le fit comprendre en me hurlant dessus. Nous rîmes ensemble, ce qui vu de l'extérieur devait me faire passer pour une folle.

Puis je me rendis à l'évidence. Je devais contacter père pour mon rapport. Un peu tremblante je me levais et verrouillais ma porte. Tony n'avait fait installer aucune caméras ni micros dans nos chambre pour assurer notre intimité je pouvais donc lancer la communication sans problème. Je déglutis quand l'hologramme de père apparut dans ma chambre.

« Ma fille ! Quels nouvelles m'apportes-tu ? »

« Je n'ai encore rien de bien intéressant à vous fournir père mais les avengers s'entraînent d'arrache-pied tous les jours. Ils se doutent que vous préparez une attaque. »

« … »

« Que ce passe-t-il père ? » Ma bête grogne et se hérisse au fond de moi. Elle sent le danger.

« Ta voix me semble différente. Serait-ce de la joie que j'entends ? »

« Oui père. Mon conditionnement s'est brisé et je ressens de nouveau mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous trahirais pas ! Je ne suis pas ma sœur. » Ma voix trembla légèrement devant cette affirmation. Crotte je devais me ressaisir. Je ne devais pas donner de raison à père de me rappeler.

« Tu as intérêts ! » Je pouvais sentir sa rage glisser sur ma peau comme du goudron, s'y incrustant. « La trahison de Gamora et le meurtre de Nébula m'ont profondément blessé. Si tu me trahis non seulement tu en subiras les conséquences mais je détruirais ton précieux fils ! »

« Oui père. Je ne vous décevrais pas. »

« Bien ! Si tu réussi, moi, Thanos, m'engage à te laisser une place de choix à mes côtés pour mon règne. Et tu pourras vivre avec ton fils a mes côtés. »

« Merci père. »

Je m'affalais contre le mur. Tout sentiment d'euphorie m'ayant quitté. Fairïe n'est pas vraiment mon fils, juste un enfant que j'ai trouvé au cours d'une mission et que j'ai pris sous mon aile. Après la trahison de Gamora Thanos a craint que je ne face de même, nous étions très proche toutes les deux, enfin, aussi proche que le permettait un conditionnement, il a donc pris Fairïe et le garde en otage pour s'assurer de ma fidélité. Le trahir m'avait plus d'une fois traversé l'esprit mais la menace des traitements qu'il infligerais au gamin m'en ont toujours empêché.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instant puis les rouvre pour me retrouver plongée dans un regard vert intense. Loki. La panique me gagne. A-t-il entendu notre conversation ? Sait-il que je suis la fille de son ennemi ? De l'être qui l'a torturé et qu'il a trahis en retour ?

« Je dois admettre petite chose que tu as du cran ! A moins que tu ne sois suicidaire ! En tout cas tu m'as bien dupé ! Même si je m'en doutais un peu...» Il sourit.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » je panique de plus en plus en j'en viens à regretter le temps où je ne ressentais rien. Parfois les émotions sont une plaie.

« Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'avoir ? Que toi, une simple petite humaine, pourrais me duper moi, le dieu de la malice ? » Bordel. Il sait.

« Loki ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas le choix il- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

« On embrasse pas le dieu de la malice par surprise sans représailles ! » Puis ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur les mienne. Par la lune mère, il n'a pas entendu notre conversation il parlait du baisé de tout à l'heure.

Je commets alors une terrible erreur, je me détends contre lui. Le soulagement qu'il n'est pas découvert la vérité me fais oublier l'instant présent. Il prend cela pour une invitation et accentue notre baisé. Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres et se fraye un chemin dans ma bouche. Il a un goût de fraîcheur, d'interdit et de danger qui me fais frissonner de tout mon être. J'abandonne. J'oublie mes problèmes, j'oublie Fairïe et le laisse me posséder. Ma bête jubile. Elle aime le côté sauvage de Loki. En fait elle aime Loki tout simplement.

Après un instant trop court à mon goût il s'écarte de moi et murmure à mon oreille « Voilà qui est intéressant petite humaine. Je savais que tu me divertirais. Les choses vont devenir de plus en plus amusantes » Et il disparaît me laissant pantelante contre la mur de ma chambre. Puis je pleurs. Comment ne pas pleurer ? Tout ce que j'avais à faire en venant ici c'était espionner pour le compte de père, le renseigner sur l'armement et le prévenir de chaque mouvement des avengers assurant ainsi la sécurité de mon fils. Et voilà qu'en un an de présence ces personnages haut en couleurs ont réussi à remettre en question tous ce que j'ai toujours connu. Ils ont réussi à atteindre la partie de moi qui souhaite vivre librement et lui ont donné de la force. Ma bête ronronne au fond de moi pour me consoler. Elle aime beaucoup Fairïe qu'elle considère comme son propre fils mais elle hais encore plus Thanos.

Et puis il y a Loki. Je ne dirais pas que je l'aime il est encore trop tôt pour que je comprenne réellement ce qu'est l'amour mais J'ai un sourire triste « petite humaine ». J'aime quand il m'appelle ainsi pourtant je ne suis même pas humaine comme l'atteste la présence de la bête. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être une-

Une sonnerie me sors de mes songes.

« Allo ? »

« Salut beauté ! Alors accepterais-tu de te joindre au meilleur patron qui soit et à son équipe de faire-valoir pour le repas ? » Je ris. Oui j'apprécie les avengers. J'aime l'humour de Tony, la quiétude de Bruce, la froideur apparente de Natasha, le sens de l'honneur de Steve et la joie de vivre de Clint.

« Ce sera avec plaisir ô grand manitou de ce temple de la paix »

« Seigneur ! Les amis accrochez-vous à vos assiettes ! Non seulement la reine des glaces vient de rire mais en plus elle fait des plaisanteries ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_Inspiration quand tu nous tiens. J'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 7 mais je préfère poster un chapitre par jour pour me laisser le temps de revoir un peu ce qui ne me convient pas. En même temps je préfère poster rapidement parce que si je m'écoutais je passerais mon temps à tout changer :)_

 **Chapitre 3 : Cœur à prendre**

« Et la il me regarde et me dit « j'ai une armée » et moi je lui répond « On a un hulk ! » » Tout le monde rit même si ce n'est pas la première fois que Tony nous raconte cette histoire.

« Et peu de temps après tu as fait un magnifique vole plané sans parachute à travers la vitre. Dis donc Tony on ne t'a jamais appris qu'un humain ça ne vole pas ? » Tony me regarde interloqué. Il n'a décidément pas l'habitude que je participe à leurs conversations. Je le regarde les yeux pétillants de malice devant l'hilarité générale.

« Tu oublis de préciser que je suis tellement cool et intelligent que j'ai réussi à créer une armure qui se déploie automatiquement autour de moi »

Cette fois-ci c'est Clint qui renchérie « oui sauf que pendant un petit laps de temps on a tous pu admirer le généralissime toi tombant dans le vide battant désespérément des bras dans l'espoir de voler de tes propres ailes » ce qui a pour effet de déclencher l »hilarité générale tout le monde imaginant Tony en train d'agiter désespérément les bras dans le vide.

« Peut-être mais mon humble personne à tout de même sauver New York en se sacrifiant ! »

Et la discussion a continué ainsi pendant tout le repas chacun rappelant aux autres tous les moments gênant qu'ils ont pu vivre en mission. Mais la gagnante est restée Natasha avec une intervention particulièrement ridicule racontés par Clint.

« Je l'avais emmené voir un spectacle de cirque quand des coups de feux ont retenti, en vérité il ne s'agissait qu'un effet sonore du spectacle pas de vraies détonations, mais Nat' s'est précipitée dans les coulisses et a atterri dans la caravane où les artistes se changeaient... plus précisément la caravane des hommes, et ils étaient tous complètement nus. » Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Natasha dont les joues ont pris une teinte légèrement rosée.

« Bah dit donc Natasha ! Alors comme ça on va mater tranquillement les hommes qui se changent ? En tout cas tu peux entrer sans prévenir dans ma salle de bain quand bon te semble ! »

La suite s'est déroulé dans un joyeux bordel ! Pepper a trouvé une casserole et l'a abattu sur la tête du millionnaire pendant que Natasha poursuivait Clint partout dans l'immeuble un flingue à la main. Thor quand a lui riait aux éclat une chope de bière à la main et Jane sur les genoux. Elle était venu nous rendre visite quand elle avait entendu que Thor était venu vivre parmi nous avec son frêre. Même Banner pris part à la folie générale. Steve s'est alors approché de moi.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. » Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à l'homme d'un autre temps, il était pour moi la personne la plus stable présente dans l'immeuble et aussi la plus susceptible de me percer à jour. J'avais donc fait particulièrement attention à ne pas m'approcher de lui.

« Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. »

« Lucy... qui es-tu ? Tu as toujours été distante mais ça ne m'a jamais parut naturel ! Tu as l'ait tellement plus à l'aise quand tu es parmi nous que quand tu es froide. »

Nous y étions. Cet homme est décidément trop perspicace. Lui dire la vérité est alors tellement tentante. Ce serait tellement plus facile, tous leur dire, pour Thanos, pour Gamora, pour le projet d'invasion de la Terre, pour Fairïe... leur demander leur aide. Mais ce serait trop risqué. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule, je n'ai jamais compté sur personne. Je ne sais même pas si je peux leur faire véritablement conscience. Quelle sera leur réaction quand ils découvriront ce que je suis ? La bête grogne au fond de moi et me donne un coup de griffe mental. Elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle sait qu'on a besoin d'aide. Mais ma fierté m'empêche de l'écouter.

« Je suis Lucy. Simplement Lucy. Une pauvre gamine qui travaillé pour un tyran et qui a été sauvé par Tony il y a un an de cela. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à t'intégrer a nous ? Tu vis parmi nous pourtant mais c'est le premier repas que nous partageons. »

« Je ne suis pas une avengers. Je suis une simple humaine et j'avais un peu peur de vous. »

Il ne semble pas convaincu par ma réponse mais ne me pose pas plus de question, la lune soit remerciée !

« Merde Pepper une casserole ça fait mal ! » Tony se tient la tête pendant que Pepper continu de le maltraiter.

« Tony ! Langage ! » Et Steve s'éloigne pour saisir la casserole que Pepper tient toujours épargnant à Tony une nouvelle bosse.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et quitte la pièce. Je me dirige vers ma chambre quand une porte s'ouvre à côté de moi et qu'un bras me saisie par la taille pour m'attirer dans la pièce. Je me retrouve en face de la piscine. Une piscine au 5ème étage. Oui Tony était décidément un personnage bien exubérant.

« Je crois avoir attrapé une délicieuse petite humaine. » le murmure de cette voix dans mon oreille me fait frissonner. Je lève les yeux et me retrouve à quelques millimètres du visage de mon agresseur. Mauvaise idée. Nous nous embrassons presque.

« Bien mon jouet préféré, il est temps que tu me divertisses un peu. » Un délicieux frisson descend jusque mon entre-jambe. Et le sourire en coin de Loki n'arrange rien à mon état. Je souris à mon tour. Il veut du divertissement ? Il va en avoir ! La bête grogne de satisfaction. Elle aime jouer.

Je pose une main sur son torse ferme et l'autre sur son épaule. Je m'incline vers sa bouche pendant qu'il ferme lentement les yeux et laisse glisser la main qui se trouve sur lui parcourant du bout du doigt les muscle ferme et glissant dangereusement vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il laisse échapper un grognement gutturale et nos lèvres se rapprochent de plus en plus. Soudain je le pousse et, pris de surprise il tombe en arrière directement dans le bassin de la piscine. Il émerge surpris et je tombe au sol hilare.

Je ris tellement que je ne sens pas ses bras humides me saisir par la taille et m'attirer dans l'eau avec lui.

« Tu as décidément plus que cran que je ne le pensais humaine ! Mais ma vengeance sera terrible ! » Je ris tellement que je ne prête pas attention à ses paroles. Steve avait raison. Je devrais rire plus souvent.

« Hum hum ! Et bien voilà qui est intéressant. Je cherche mon adorable secrétaire partout dans l'immeuble et je l'a retrouve toute habillée dans la piscine en compagnie de ma biquette préférée. »

Nous nous tournons de concert vers mon patron qui nous dévisage un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Et, O miracle, je rougis. Je regarde Loki et mon cœur manque un battement ses cheveux son plaqué sur sa tête et de l'eau glisse sur son cou vers ses vêtements qui moulent désormais son silhouette. Le spectacle est... hypnotisant. Les yeux de Loki regarde un peu plus bas que mon visage. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que l'eau a rendu ma chemise transparente ce qui laisse entrapercevoir mon soutiens-gorge en dentelle. Je n'ai jamais étais pudique mais le regard de Loki me réchauffe et mes tétons pointe malgré moi. Stupide corps ! Sale traître ! Je m'extirpe de l'eau et des bras du dieu, rouge de honte et rejoint mon patron. En quittant la pièce je sens le poids du regard de Loki sur mon corps. Il semblerait qu'on en restera pas là. Que la mère lune me protège.

« Bien Luce ! » Je me tourne vers Tony qui me tend une serviette. « On se connais depuis un an et je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous sommes désormais amis ! ». « ami » le mot raisonne délicieusement dans me tête. Oui Tony aurait pu être mon ami si je n'étais pas obligé de lui mentir. « Et en temps qu'ami je dois te mettre en garde ! Loki n'est pas un enfant de cœur. Il est évident que tu l'intéresse mais méfie toi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Et puis quelle idée il a eu de te jeter dans la piscine toute habillée ? » Ma bête grogne, elle apprécie Tony mais n'aime pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire En fait tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est soit grogner soit ronronner soit dormir, vachement utile quoi. Il se saisit de ma serviette et défais mon chignon pour me sécher les cheveux. Il s'arrête quelques instant surpris. Il faut dire que ces derniers m'arrivent presque au genoux quand ils sont mouillés, une conséquence de mes origines.

« Ton coiffeur est parti en prison ? » Il entreprend de passer la serviette dans mes mèches humides.

Je pouffe. « Malheureusement, il a tué la dernière personne qui m'a fait cette blague vaseuse et en a pris pour 15 ans ferme. Et ce n'est pas Loki qui m'a jeté dans la piscine mais moi qui l'ai poussé dedans. »

Tony interrompt son geste « Nan ! Sérieux ? Tu as foutu le roi des chèvres dans la piscine ? Toi ? »

« Oui moi »

Tony explose alors de rire. « Et bien voilà une histoire qui va alimenter les discussions à table pendant un bon moment » Je souris. L'idée de trahir ces personnes m'est de plus en plus douloureuse. Je dois trouver un moyen de leur dire la vérité tout en préservant la vie de Fairë.

Le soir je retrouve Loki dans ma chambre. Il est affalé sur mon pouf un livre à la main. Bon mon rapport à père devra attendre encore un peu.

Quand il m'aperçoit, se redresse et me rejoins en quelques enjambés. Je suis toujours impressionnée par la grâce avec laquelle il se déplace. Tony m'a toujours dit que Loki et moi avions la même manière de bouger, gracieuse et silencieuse comme deux prédateurs.

Arrivé devant moi, un sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvre du dieu et sa main se pose sur ma nuque. « Kyaaaaaa » je hurle dans ma chambre. Cette tête de *** a glissé des glaçons dans ma chemise qui était enfin redevenu entièrement sèche. Je me tortille dans tous les sens afin de récupérer les indésirables sous le regard pétillant de l'homme qui me fait face. J'avais provoqué la malice du dieu et j'allais en payer les conséquences.

Je sors les glaçon et fusille Loki du regard. Ce dernier ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je me retrouve contre le mur, les jambes autour de sa taille. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux pendant un moment qui me paraît interminable. Aucun de nous ne parle et seul nos respirations troublent le silence ambiant. Et enfin il m'embrasse et je me consume.

Notre baisé devient très vite pressant et ses mains se glissent sous ma chemise. Je me tortille sur lui ce qui a pour effet de frotter la bosse qui s'est formé dans son pantalon. Il grogne contre mes lèvres et une décharge de plaisir traverse mon corps pour atterrir dans mon entre-jambe. O oui j'ai envie de cet homme depuis la jour où je l'ai vu et ce malgré mon conditionnement. Soudain le vérité me frappe de plein fouet 'âme sœur'. Je tressaille. Non c'est impossible pas lui, pas maintenant. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Tout était donc bien prévu. Il ne la remarque pas trop occupé à me titiller le cou.

De ce que je sais sur mon espèce, nous sommes très libertin. Le sexe n'a rien de tabou au contraire c'est parfaitement normal de connaître plusieurs partenaires. Mais quand nous trouvons notre âme sœur c'est pour la vie, un lien se forme et ne se brise jamais. On ne connaît alors aucun autre partenaire que celui a qui nous sommes lié. On ressent ce qu'il ressent, on sait constamment où il se trouve et on ressent en permanence le besoin de contact physique avec lui. L'âme sœur devient le centre de notre univers. Et voilà que je viens de trouver le mien et qu'il est le pire ennemi de mon père. Quand Thanos m'a envoyé en mission il m'a demandé d'être particulièrement attentive sur les faits et gestes de Loki. Il lui voue une haine sans limite et m'a demandé de trouver le moyen de le détruire. Les choses viennent de prendre une tournure bien incertaine. Je ferme les yeux quelques instant afin de retrouver mes esprits. Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de ma voie. Et puis même si Loki est mon âme sœur le lien ne se mettra pas en place tant que je ne l'accepterais pas.

Quand je rouvre les yeux je plonge dans un regard vert. Il ouvre la bouche prêt à me demander ce qu'il se passe mais je le coupe dans son élan en l'embrassant de plus belle. Juste une petite manœuvre pour éviter qu'il ne pose trop de question. Il ne réalise même pas la tragédie qui se déroule dans mon esprit et déboutonne mon chemisier qu'il laisse tomber au sol. Ouep ma technique marche on dirait. Mon soutiens-gorge ne tarde pas à suivre révélant ma poitrine généreuse. Il grogne de contentement et s'incline pour prendre un bourgeon entre ses lèvres. Je gémis. Il se met à sucer et mordiller mon téton pendant que son entre jambe frotte contre le mien. Une de ses mains remonte le long de ma cuisse et se glisse sous ma jupe.

« Monsieur Loki. Monsieur vous demande de toute urgence vous et dame Lucy dans la salle de réunion. Il précise aussi qu'il est très heureux de vous avoir interrompu et je cite « et bien tête de bouc si tu blesse ma petite Luce je te refais le portrait façon hachis ». Il demande aussi à dame Lucy de bien vouloir se rhabiller avant de venir nous rejoindre. »

J'explose de rire dans les bras de Loki. Oui Tony aurait pu être mon meilleur ami en d'autres circonstances. Quand à Loki je sens la colère et la frustration monter en lui.

« Jarvis ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien être si urgent pour que l'homme de métal me dérange ? »

« Monsieur, nous sommes en pleine conférence avec Thanos. »

Je deviens blanche comme un linge tout comme Loki. Oups.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Cœur déterminé

Je me rhabille rapidement et me redonne contenance. Si Thanos découvre ce qui se déroule il pourrait bien se servir de moi pour atteindre Loki. Non pas que je pense que Loki tienne à moi au point de se jeter dans le piège pour me secourir mais je crains les traitements que père pourrait m'infliger pour me punir d'être tombée pour l'ennemi.

« Dame Lucy monsieur vous demande de passer par son bureau avant de venir afin de récupérer le dossier 13 du référentiel 37 ».

« Je m'en occupe de suite Jarvis ». Loki part pour la salle de réunion pendant que je me dirige vers le bureau récupérer le dossier.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce toutes les personnes présentes affichent une mine grave et quand à Loki la haine et la colère déforment ses traits. Ils regardent tous dans la même direction. Après avoir tendu le dossier à Tony je lève les yeux vers l'hologramme de mon père et le temps s'arrête. La panique me gagne imperceptiblement. Il fait mine de pas me remarquer mais je peux voir son sourire satisfait. Il a saisi ma réaction. Fairïe se tient à ses côtés plus maigre que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, une lueur triste dans le regard. Ses cheveux normalement d'un blond brillant et soyeux sont désormais ternes et sale. Il a grandi en un an et paraît beaucoup trop mature pour un enfant de 6 ans presque 7. Son regard brun se pose sur moi et un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur est transpercé de milles aiguilles et je lui transmet tout l'amour dont je suis capable à travers mon regard. Quand je l'ai trouvé alors que ses parents avait été massacré par Thanos, il pleurait au milieu des décombres de sa maison à côté du cadavre de sa mère. Il n'avait alors que 2 ans et avait représenté la première faille dans mon conditionnement. Nébula avait voulu que je le tue mais Gamora et moi avions refusé et je l'avais pris sous mon aile. Ses yeux me rendent mon regard, il semble saisir le message et se redresse quelque peut, reprenant contenance. Ce petit à beaucoup de courage malgré les épreuves qu'il a subi. _Tiens bon gamin. Je viens te chercher bientôt._

Heureusement notre échange silencieux n'a pas été remarqué par les autres.

« Des dieux qui se mêlent aux humains. Vous êtes tombés bien bas. Cette race est tellement inutile et inférieure. » Son rire gras résonne dans la pièce alors que tout le monde se fige de colère.

« Et voici Loki mon vieille ami. Comment as-tu pu me trahir ? J'ai pourtant été bon avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas torturé plus que nécessaire. » Je vois les poings de Loki se serrer et du sang commence à tacher le sol.

« Quand à toi Thor. Tu forniques avec une humaine. C'est répugnant. » Thor ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Loki le devance.

« Les humains sont bien moins répugnant que tu ne l'es. Je préfère de loin leur compagnie à la tienne ! ». Tous le monde dévisage Loki avec surprise. Loki qui défend l'espèce humaine et qui admet apprécier notre compagnie ? Les regard se tourne vers moi. Ils ont compris que j'y suis pour beaucoup dans ce changement. Thanos remarque notre manège et me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. Il a compris lui aussi et je peux voir à travers ses yeux une immense satisfaction. Tout se déroule comme il l'avait prévu et il attend mon retour. Parce que je reviendrais à ses côtés. Il le sait. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est montré en présence de Fairïe, pour me rappeler où est ma place et quel est mon rôle. Je trésaille. La panique me gagne. La bête se hérisse et grogne. Elle gonfle dans mon esprit et se prépare à me remplacer pour nous protéger. Soudain ma vision est obscurcie. Loki s'est placé devant moi, me dissimulant au regard de l'homme qui m'a élevé et m'appelle sa fille. La bête se calme.

« Que veux-tu Thanos ? »

« La vengeance et la Terre. Je veux vous voir ramper à mes pieds et implorer pour vos misérables vie. Je vous briserais les uns après les autres. Je ferais de vos vie un enfer et quand vous penserais que je ne peux pas faire pire je violerais et torturais vos femelles sous vos yeux. TOUTES vos femelles. » je sursaute et serre les poings. Je ne dois pas faillir ! Pour Fairïe.

« Luce, Jane et Pepper. Sortez de la salle. » La voix de Tony est impérieuse quoique tremblante de sa rage contenue. Pepper me saisit la main et m'entraîne vers la porte. Avant de sortir je regarde une dernière fois père qui pose la main sur la nuque de mon fils et la sert légèrement. L'enfant grimace mais me regarde semblant me dire de ne pas céder. Thanos ressert un peu sa prise obligeant mon fils à lever les mains vers son cou pour se protéger. Oui, je ne dois pas faillir. Je ne peux pas laisser Thanos gagner. Je dois sauver mon fils.

« Qui est cet enfant ? » Demande alors Tony.

Quand Pepper ferme la porte j'entends la réponse « une forme de garantie et un divertissement ». _Ordure_.

« Ça va Luce ? » La voix de Pepper tremble légèrement. En fait c'est Pepper entièrement qui tremble. J'amorce le geste de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer avant de me ressaisir. Non je ne dois pas la consoler, je ne dois pas être proche d'elle. C'est trop risqué. Je ne dois pas donner à Thanos plus d'arme pour m'atteindre. Je m'en vais sans un mot ni un regard pour les deux femmes et rejoint ma chambre. J'entre sous la douche toute habillée. L'eau froide coule sur ma peau et dissimule mes larmes. La rage me fait trembler. Si Fairïe n'était pas là j'aurais trahis Thanos depuis bien longtemps. Demander l'aide des avengers mettrait sa vie en péril. Il faut donc je que me débrouille seule. Ma bête tourne en rond au fond de mon esprit. Elle n'est pas d'accord. Je dois demander de l'aide. Nous débattons un moment pendant que le jet froid de la douche coule sur ma peau. Je sais très bien qu'elle a raison mais je ne peux pas l'écouter. Je ne peux pas.

Je ne me montre pas au dîner. Je ne veux pas affronter les regards compatissant de ceux qui aurait pu être mes amis. Je me dirige vers la baie vitrée dans ma nuisette et observe la lune. Elle sera pleine demain. Bien. Malgré la vitre je sens ses rayons glisser sur ma peau délicatement, me gonflant du courage que j'avais perdu. _Je suis une guerrière pas une créature fuyar_ d _e. Je suis le prédateur, pas la proie._ La bête acquiesce. _« Oui ! Humaine et bête fortes. Nous combattre. Nous tuer créature bleue et nous sauver le petit. »_ J'ouvre grand les yeux. Elle ne m'avait plus réellement adresser la parole depuis mes 2 ans. Depuis que Thanos m'avait trouvé. Les larmes commencent à couler. Décidément je dois passer pour une sacré pleurnicheuse. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce sont des larmes de bonheur. J'ai enfin retrouvé ma bête. Elle ne m'en veut plus... mais pour combien de temps ?

« Je te protégerais ». Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à l'intrus. Toute trace de colère a quitté son regard pour laisser place à un sérieux que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

« Non Loki. Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Je ne suis rien pour toi. » _Je ne veux pas être quelque chose pour toi. Ce serait trop dangereux. S'il te plait ! Il ne faut pas que je compte pour toi ! Tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se prépare._ Ses mains se posent sur la vitre de chaque côté de mon visage.

« Écoute moi bien Lucy. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu es réellement. Je sens bien que tu caches des choses. Mais sache que depuis la jour où tu as mis les pieds dans cette putain de tour tu m'appartiens et je défends ce qui m'appartient. Tu es mon jouet et rien ni personne ne t'atteindra temps que ce sera le cas. »

Je pose mes mains à plat sur son torse et le repousse. « Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer comme bon te semble. La seule raison pour laquelle tu me touches est parce que je t'y autorise rien de plus. J'ai un libre arbitre et je suis suffisamment grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. » Sa main atterri soudainement dans mes cheveux et tire dessus pour que j'incline la tête en arrière. Je grimace de douleur.

« Oui petite humaine. Tu as du cran. Et que tu le veuille où non tu es à moi alors je vais de suite poser mes règles. Je suis le seul homme dans ta vie. Personne d'autre. Si quelqu'un d'autre te touche attends-toi à ce qu'il en subisse les conséquences » La bête au fond de moi grogne de plaisir face à cette déclaration de possessivité, elle aime l'idée d'appartenir à cet homme. Il s'approche encore plus de mon visage. « Retiens le bien. Aucun. Autre. Homme.. Moi et moi seul. » Et il m'embrasse. Aucune passion dans cela, pas de romantisme. Juste une pure possessivité emplie de bestialité. Je grogne de plaisir. Ses lèvres glissent vers ma jugulaire qu'il mord sans ménagement. « Personne ne peut te faire ça tu m'entends ? » Je grogne. « Répond ! » Je me penche vers lui et mord durement à mon tour son cou. Il se fait dur contre mon ventre. Sa main remonte le long de ma cuisse pendant qu'il dépose des milliers de baisers dans mon cou descendant vers ma poitrine. D'une main il déchire ma chemise et arrache mon soutiens-gorge et de l'autre il passe sous ma jupe et effleure mon entre-jambe. Je gémis et ondule des hanches. « REPOND ! »

« Oui Loki. Personne d'autre que toi. »

Il me lâche et je glisse le long de la vitre mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Il sourit d'un air satisfait et se dirige vers la porte. Je grogne de mécontentement « Je n'irais pas plus loin ce soir. C'est ta punition pour avoir douté de moi ». Une fois la porte fermée je touche mon cou et effleure la légère trace de morsure qui s'y trouve. Sans le vouloir il m'a marqué comme le fond les mâles de mon peuple. C'est ainsi qu'un mâle revendique une femelle. Il la mord dans le cou. Normalement la morsure doit être profonde et le mâle doit sucer la plaie pour qu'une cicatrice reste. Ainsi chacun sait que la femelle appartient à un mâle et que personne ne peut la prendre. La marque qu'il m'a faite aura disparu d'ici demain mais elle m'apporte une grande satisfaction tout en me faisant souffrir. C'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant.

Je soupir. _Oui. Je dois continuer. Je dois revendiquer mon âme sœur. C'est le seul moyen de sauver cette planète et mon fils._

 _« Nous combattre »_

 _« Oui bête nous allons nous battre ! »_

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma commode. J'ouvre le deuxième tiroir et sors la sphère de son écrin. J'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre je ne suis plus Lucy mais Laïme et je brise la sphère au sol, La bête pousse un crie de guerre au fond de moi. Oui. La guerre est déclaré. Mais la guerre pour laquelle je vais intervenir n'est pas la guerre à laquelle pense ma bête.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Cœur ouvert

Je regarde les débris de la sphère au sol. Le sors en est jeté. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Les avengers seuls ne suffiront pas à vaincre Thanos. Ils auront besoin d'aide. Et moi seule je ne serais pas non plus efficace. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence et demander de l'aide. Pour Fairïe. Pour la Terre. Quitte à perdre leur confiance et surtout perdre Loki.

 _« Humaine a enfin compris. Nous demander aide à beau Loki. Lui âme soeur »_ Je ris. Oui ma bête m'a manqué. J'aime sa voix douce qui raisonne dans ma tête quand elle me parle. Et elle me manquera encore plus après quand elle ne voudra plus de moi.

Je jette un dernier regard à la mère lune et quitte ma chambre. Dans le couloir il n'y a aucun bruit. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Loki dans laquelle j'entre aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, qu'une Laïme. J'observe la forme de l'homme qui est mien et a qui j'appartiens. Il paraît si paisible quand il dort toute trace de sarcasme et de supériorité ont quitté son visage pour laisser place à la quiétude. Il dort torse nu et son drap a glissé m'offrant la possibilité d'admirer sa musculature fine et ferme. Ma bête ronronne, elle aime la vue. Et moi aussi je dois dire. Oui impossible d'oublier que cet homme est avant tout un guerrier. Je souris et me glisse dans le lit à ses coté. Il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras puis je sombre.

Je me réveille en forme pour la première depuis bien longtemps. Des papillons gesticules contre mon cou. _Des papillons ?_ J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et rencontre un regard vert. Loki est réveillé et dépose des bisous léger sur ma jugulaire là où il m'avait mordu la veille. Je regarde l'heure 18H. _QUOI ? Nous avons dormis toute la journée ?_ Loki ris contre ma peau, il a senti que je me tendais. « Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tony a passé sa journée à me demander si tu n'étais pas malade » Je soupir d'aise. Oui j'avais du sommeil à rattraper. Loki continu de jouer avec mon cou.

« J'ai envie de te mordre » je ris et l'embrasse. Sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche. Une intrusion délicieuse. Il interrompt notre baiser. « Tu as un goût sauvage et dangereux. Tu sens la forêt et l'automne. C'est enivrant et troublant à la fois. Ton odeur se mêle à celle plus puissante d'un prédateur. » je souris contre ses lèvres. « Toi tu sens l'hiver, la fraîcheur et en même temps le soleil. Tu as un goût d'interdit et de contradiction. ». Il rit et m'embrasse de nouveau. « Dans ce cas je pense qu'il est temps que tu gouttes à l'interdit. »

Il nous fait rouler et je me retrouve sous lui. Il souris et claque des doigts. Ma nuisette disparaît et je me retrouve nu. Il dépose une série de baisé et je le sens froncer les sourcils quand il atteint mon nombril. Il trace du doigt les traits du tatouage. « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« C'est l'ouroboros. Le symbole du cycle du temps et de l'éternité mais aussi de l'autodestruction. C'est un symbole contradictoire il assure protection mais aussi anéantissement. »

« Que fait-il autour de ton nombril ? »

« C'est une longue histoire que je te conterais bientôt. Mais avant- » D'un mouvement de bassin et en m'aidant de mes jambes je nous fait basculer et me retrouve au dessus de lui un sourire satisfait sur les lèvre. La bête se rétracte au fond de moi pour nous laisser de l'intimité. « Je veux goutter à l'interdit que tu m'as promis ». Je m'incline et dépose une série de baiser sur son torse. Sa respiration devient roque mais il me laisse faire. Oh oui je sais parfois me soumettre mais j'aime aussi dominer.

Je descend le long de son ventre alternant entre léchouille et morsure légère. Puis j'arrive enfin à son caleçon. Je souris à l'idée que le dieu de la malice dors en caleçon. Il retiens sa respiration attendant la suite. J'effleure légèrement des lèvres la bosse sur le tissus avant de remonter en déposant une série de baiser vers son cou. Il grogne d'indignation.

« Je n'ai pas cette patience petite humaine. Ne joue pas avec moi » Je souris encore un air satisfait sur le visage. Cet homme est à ma merci et je compte bien en faire ce que je veux. Je m'assoies sur son érection et ondule des hanches le frottement de ma peau nu et sensible contre la proéminence sous le tissus du caleçon provoquant en moi des décharges de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et gémis. Plus. Il m'en faut plus. Je veux revendiquer cet homme de toutes les manières possible. Il grogne de plaisir et saisi mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me pousser à bout » Je me retrouve sur le dos et lui au dessus de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que sa bouche descend le long de mon ventre pour atterrir entre mes cuisses. J'hurle au premier cou de langue et le grognement qu'il pousse en retour me fait vibrer. Et soudain tout s'arrête je ne suis plus que sensation et désir pur. Je gémis et ondule des hanches sous sa langue et ses doigts experts. Il se redresse et m'embrasse passionnément. « Je veux que tu jouisse avec moi en toi. »

Je grogne « Si tu continus d'attendre comme ça je vais aller me trouver un gode et terminer le boulot toute seule ! » Il rit « N'y pense même pas » soudain je sens le bout de son sexe se frotter contre mon entre-jambe devenu ultra sensible. Enfin !

« Monsieur Stark demande tous le monde de toute urgence sur le toit de la tour. Un vaisseau de type extraterrestre vient de s'y poser sans autorisation ! »

La voix de Jarvis résonne dans la pièce et l'alarme retentit dans la pièce.

Je me maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié. C'est pourtant moi qui est appelé ce stupide vaisseau. La sphère était un cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait avant son départ. « brise la sphère et je viendrais à ton secours » m'avait-elle alors dit. Et hier j'avais briser la sphère. Alors elle est venue. Gamora. Ma sœur. Elle n'aurait pas du.

« MAIS BORDEL C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JE VAIS TUER CE STUPIDE HOMME DE METAL ! » Je pouffe devant la colère de mon amant. Je suis moi aussi frustré mais je ne peux pas me plaindre. Il vaut mieux que Loki sache la vérité avant que nous allions plus loin. Il se lève, claque des doigts et son armure apparaît. Je me lève à mon tour et enfile ma nuisette. Je suis fébrile. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas revue Gamora. En même je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Je soupir et me dirige vers la porte. Soudain Loki me saisi par la taille et me ramène au centre de la pièce.

« Reste ici. On ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Ce pourrait être dangereux. »

Je le regarde partir, attend 2 min et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'ouvre mon armoire et choisit un débardeur blanc et un short en jean que j'enfile immédiatement sans mettre de sous vêtements. Je n'en ai pas besoin ils seraient une gène plus qu'autre chose.

J'arrive dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde est assis et chacun se fait face avengers contre le groupe qui accompagne Gamora. Je soupire. Le moment fatidique est venu. J'observe ma sœur. Elle n'a pas changé. Sa peau verte est couverte de stigmate d'une teinte plus claire et ses cheveux brun ondule en dégradé rose. Tout en elle dégageais le danger. Ma bête ronronne et je souris. Oui elle m'a vraiment manqué. Elle est accompagné de personnes que je n'avais jamais vu avant mais Thanos en a parlé. Les gardiens de la galaxie. Je m'avance dans la salle. Mes cheveux détaché ondulent dans mon dos.

« LUCY ! Tu n'as rien à faire là ça pourrait être dangereux ! » Tony a revêtu son armure et menace les intrus. En fait tout le monde est en mode combat sauf Banner. Il attend de savoir si il y a vraiment une menace avant de déchaîner Hulk. Loki vient se placer à mes côtés pour me protéger tandis que Steve vient de l'autre côté.

« Je s'appelle Groot »

« Ça va l'arbre ! On a compris au bout de 20 fois ! » Clint semble particulièrement agacé, son arc bandé et visant l'espèce d'arbre en face de lui.

« Je. S'appelle. Groot ! »

« T'inquiète Groot ce sont de mignons petits humains ils sont pas vraiment dangereux. » Cette voix semble provenir de l'épaule de l'arbre.

« Tiens un raton laveur qui parle ! » Tony observe l'animal assis sur une branche avec intérêt.

« JE SUIS PAS UN RATON-LAVEUR ! » La petite créature se lève et sors une sorte de gros fusil de son dos qu'il pointe sur mon patron. L'arme a elle seule fait la taille de l'animal ce qui me fait rire.

« On se calme les amis ! Je pense qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. » L'homme s'avance et tend une main a Tony qui l'observe avec méfiance. « Je suis Starlord et je suis à moitié terranien, Terra c'est le nom que nous donnons à cette planète. Voici Drax le destructeur, le grand arbre là c'est Groot comme vous avez pu le comprendre. »

« Je s'appelle Groot » L'arbre semble particulièrement fier qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

« Son langage se limite à trois mots je, s'appelle et Groot, faut pas lui en vouloir. La petite boule de poil surexcité c'est Rocket, il aime les gros calibres et les trucs qui explosent. Et la charmante demoiselle à la peau verte à coté de moi c'est Gamora et autant que je le dise de suite ! On est ensemble donc pas touche ! »

Cette dernière se tourne vers moi et me souris. Je lui souris à mon tour. Et puis soudain je n'y tient plus. Je m'élance et atterri dans ses bras. Nous nous câlinons un moment sous les regards atterrés de notre audience. Au bout de quelque minute nous nous séparons et je décide de mettre les pied dans le plat. Autant tirer l'aiguille du pied d'un seul coup ce sera plus simple. Je la regarde gravement.

« Thanos veut attaquer la Terre et c'est pour bientôt. Il a commencé à déployer son armée. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Ils sont nombreux et entraîné. Rien ne les arrêtera. Il est plus puissant que jamais et continu de chercher les pierres d'infinité pour gonfler son pouvoir. Son vaisseau se trouve actuellement en orbite non loin de la Terre. » Les avengers me dévisagent étrangement. Et Stralord vient à ma rencontre.

« C'est un honneur de te rencontrer Gamora m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. De ce qu'elle m'a dit tu es une grande guerrière capable de compassion. »

Je lui souris. « Et père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Tu serais un pilleur sans scrupule, imprévisible, insupportable e qui a tendance à fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas;. » Nous nous sourions et Loki passe derrière moi un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de m'attendre et de ne pas venir. C'est dangereux. Et comment les connais-tu ? » Je peux sentir sa colère sur ma nuque.

« La fameuse longue histoire que je devais te raconter »

« Le tatouage ? »

« Oui. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Tony semble agacé.

« Je vous ai menti et ce depuis le début. Tony tu penses m'avoir trouvé par hasard mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai été envoyé pour vous espionner et notre rencontre avait été programmé » je sens le bras de Loki se crisper autour de ma taille. Les avengers semblent particulièrement en colère. Steve s'est alors tourné vers les intrus. « C'est vous qui l'avait envoyé ? »

« Non ». Un mot simple mais douloureux. Un mot qui marque le poids de ma trahison. Loki me lâche et recule un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Comment sais-tu que Thanos a déployé son armée ? Tu as quitté la pièce avant qu'il ne nous en parle. Et qui t'a mis au courant pour l'existence des pierre d'infinité ? C'est un des plus gros secret qui soit. Et comment sais-tu que son vaisseau est en orbite au dessus de la Terre ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que nous scannons l'espace sans succès. »

Je me tourne vers lui et affronte le regard de chaque personne dans la pièce avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. » Ma bête s'est rétracté au fond de moi. Elle ne veut pas affronter leur colère.

« NON ! BORDEL NON ! PAS TOI ! » Tony et Loki ont crié de concert et le premier a braqué ses répulseurs sur moi. Alors que le second ma saisi par la gorge et soulevé. Soudain Gamora saute sur Loki et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout s'est passé très vite. Loki a atterri contre le mur et s'est relevé rapidement ses mains illuminées d'une étrange lueur verte. Gamora a dégainé une épée et s'est placée devant moi.

« NE TOUCHE PAS A MA SOEUR ! » Tout semble figé. Je me relève difficilement en toussant. Gamora me prend dans ses bras.

« Lucy ! » Le voix de Thor brise le silence. « Explique-toi. » Je regarde ma sœur droit dans les yeux.

« Il le détient. Il a Fairïe. » Elle ressert son étreinte pour me rassurer. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas me rassurer elle ne sait pas encore tout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va l'en libérer je te le promet personne ne touchera à un cheveux de mon neveu et encore moins Thanos »

« Neveu ? Tu as un fils ? Et vous êtes sœur ? » Steve semble perdu. En fait tous les avengers semblent perdu. Stalord se lève les mains en l'air en signe de rédemption. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous asseyons. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ».

Chacun s'est assis non sans un regard assassin à mon égard. Starlord s'est alors lancé dans le récit de leur histoire comment ils sont devenus les gardiens de la galaxie et comment ils sont devenus les ennemies de Thanos. Il a juste volontairement omis le lien de parenté entre thanos, gamora, Nebula et moi nous laissant l'occasion de l'expliquer nous même.

« D'accord donc vous êtes venus nous aider si je comprends bien » Tony et les avengers semblent s'être détendu. Mais Loki continu de me regarder avec haine. Je sens son regard qui me transperce et cela me brise le cœur.

« Et toi ? » Je sursaute. Banner me regarde. « Qui es-tu ? »

Je regarde Gamora puis tour à tour le reste des personnes présentes.

« La fille de Thanos »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Cœur brisé

Le silence règne dans la pièce suite à mon annonce.

« Donc tu es la fille de Thanos et Gamora aussi c'est bien cela ? » Banner est le seul qui ne semble pas en colère. Si il l'était on le saurait puisqu'on ferait face à un monstre vert de deux fois ma taille. Ce qui ne serais pas bon mais alors pas bon du tout pour ma santé.

« Oui » Gamora est la première à répondre, elle me tient la main. « Nous avons été adoptées. Comme Nébula ». Banner hoche la tête et nous fait signe de continuer. Je prend alors une grande inspiration. C'est partis. C'est maintenant que tout se décide.

« Gamora est la première fille. Thanos l'a adopté puis il a trouvé Nébula. Il y a 78 ans il faisait un séjour sur Terre et m'a trouvé moi. Mon peuple entier avait été massacré et j'étais la dernière survivante. Il était venu car il voulait que les miens rejoignent son armée mais il ne restait plus que moi. Je suis alors devenu la dernière fille. Nous avons grandi sous ses enseignements. Art de la guerre, art guerrier, torture, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Aucune de nous ne s'est jamais plaint mais Gamora et moi savions que ce traitement n'était pas normal. Nebula non. Elle adulait père et disait amen à toute ses paroles. Un jour père l'a prêté elle et Gamora a un de ses alliées afin qu'elles l'épaule dans sa quête. Il m'a gardé auprès de lui car il avait encore besoin de moi. C'est arrivé alors qu'il détenait encore Loki. Gamora a trahis père et s'est enfui puis elle a tué Nebula. Thanos m'a alors confié la mission d'infiltrer les défenses de la Terre. Entre deux Loki s'était allié à vous. La suite de l'histoire vous la connaissez. »

Personne ne parle seule la colère et la rage sont visibles sur les visages de mon auditoire. Je rleur fait face. Je me sens désolée de les avoir trahis ainsi mais je n'en ai pas honte. Je savais pertinemment qu'il serait en colère. Mais j'ai agis et j'agis toujours pour la sécurité de mon fils et personne ne me le fera regretter.

« Tu n'as pas trahis Thanos ». Encore une fois la voix de Banner me fait sursauter et Gamora ressert sa prise sur ma main pour m'insuffler son courage.

« Non. »

« L'enfant ? » Le regard de Banner est compatissant. Une larme m'échappe. _Si seulement vous saviez._

« Oui »

« Explique moi » Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule de manière compatissante.

« I peu près 5 ans Thanos a attaqué une petite planète et a tout détruit. Les habitants de cette planête n'avais rien de particulier. en fait il ressemble énormément aux humains. Nous étions avec lui et avions participé au massacre. En fouillant les décombres je suis tombée par hasard sur un enfant en train de pleurer sur le cadavre de sa mère. J'ai pris pitié et ai décidé de le garder et je l'ai appelé Fairïe qui signifie liberté. Je l'ai éduqué comme mon fils et Thanos ne s'en est jamais plaint il l'a toujours vu comme un outil qu'il pourrait user contre moi. »

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il le menace pour s'assurer de ta fidélité ? » Banner me regarde droit dans les yeux ce qui me déstabilise. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi.

« Oui »

« Tu as dis que Thanos t'avais trouver il y a 78 ans cela veut dire que- »

« J'aurais bientôt 100 ans »

Un blanc s'installe dans la pièce chacun me dévisage calmement la compréhension se peignant sur leurs traits. J'ai réussi. La bête me regarde étrangement. Elle commence à comprendre mais ne saisi pas encore toute l'ampleur de la situation.

« Ça explique les cheveux blancs ! » La voix de Tony brise le silence m'arrachant un rire nerveux et il vient me prendre dans ses bras. « Ne crois pas que je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais je comprends ! » Je lui rend son étreinte. Tour à tour les avengers viennent me prendre dans leur bras me transmettant leur soutiens.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Loki raisonne dans la pièce. Pendant mes explications il est resté dans le fond de la salle me dévisageant avec colère. « Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi nous avouer la vérité maintenant et risquer la vie du gamin ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti pour au final me dire la vérité ? Tu savais pertinemment quelle serait ma réaction. THANOS M'A TORTURE ! IL M'A MANIPULE ET S'EST SERVI DE MOI ! »

« Loki calme toi je- »

« QUE JE ME CALME ? J'AI FAILLI COUCHER AVEC LA FILLE DE CE MONSTRE ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ? TU T'ES SERVIS DE MOI ! EN FAIT TU N'ES PAS DIFFERENTE DE TON PERE » Si seulement il s'avait...

Les mots me frappent de plein fouet. Ma sœur se lève menaçante, je met mon bras en travers de sa route lui intimant de ne pas intervenir. Trop c'est trop. Je ne suis pas une proie je suis moi aussi un prédateur. Et les choix que j'ai fait ne regardent que moi. Il ne me connaît que depuis un an il n'a pas le droit de me juger ainsi. Je le regarde et répond avec ma voix la plus froide.

« Pauvre petit dieu. Quelle tragédie ! Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger pourtant tout à l'heure de coucher avec moi ! Mais oui c'est vrai je suis la fille du monstre qui t'a torturé pendant 1 ans. Par la mère lune mais quelle horreur ! Moi j'ai vécu 77 ans aux cotés de ce monstre ! Tu as été torturé 1 an ? Je l'ai été toute ma vie. Cette créature n'est pas mon père et je ne l'apprécie en aucun cas, la seule raison qui m'a toujours pousser à rester à ses cotés est Fairïe. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je prends le risque de perdre mon fils pour vous dire la vérité alors que je ne vous connais que depuis un an ? Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé vers moi la première fois que tu m'as vu ! Pour la même raison qui m'a fait m'abandonner à toi ! PARCE QUE TU ES MA PUTAIN D'AME SOEUR ! »

J'ai crié cette dernière phrase n'y tenant plus. A coté de moi Gamora s'est étouffé avec sa boisson tout comme toutes les personnes qui était en train de boire quand je faisais mon petit speech. Loki quand a lui ne dis plus rien une expression oscillant entre rage et surprise sur le visage. Je reste droite. Je ne faillerais pas. Pas maintenant. Nous nous affrontons du regard quelques instant puis ses traits se détendent. Bête semble perdu. Quelque chose cloche elle le sait.

« hum hum » Starlord se racle la gorge et je me tourne vers lui. « Si j'ai bien suivi les histoires que m'a raconté Gamora à ton sujet tu n'as pas encore tout dit. »

« Tu as bien suivi mes histoires. » Ma sœur pouffe et vient câliner son amant. « Mais il est des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire mais plutôt montrer. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis se tourne vers mon patron. « Tony c'est ça? »

« Oui » Tony la regarde avec méfiance.

« Auriez-vous une salle d'entraînement à ciel ouvert ? » Je regarde ma sœur et lui souris comprenant où elle veux en venir. C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

« Oui. Par ici »

Nous suivons tout le groupe jusqu'à la fameuse salle. Tout le monde s'installe dans les gradin pendant que Gamora me traîne vers l'arène. Je reste dans le l'ombre évitant soigneusement les rayons de Lune et me tourne vers mon auditoire.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout l'heure j'aurais bientôt 100 ans. Vous vous doutez donc bien que je ne suis pas humaine. »

Les autres me dévisagent avec curiosité attendant la suite. Ma sœur se place au centre de l'arène et me fait signe de la rejoindre.

« Allez Cujo vient ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battues toutes les deux ! »

« Cujo ? C'est pas le chien fou du roman de Stephen King ? » Je pouffe devant l'affirmation de Tony. _Quel perspicacité_.

C'est le meilleur moment ! Celui que j'attends depuis longtemps. Je m'avance et quitte l'ombre. Les rayons de Lune entrent en contacte avec ma peau.

« Bordel de merde »

« Pour une fois Tony je suis d'accord avec toi et ne te reprocherais pas ton langage »

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

« Je sais pas mais c'est beau ! »

Je regarde les avengers. Ils sont tous subjuguer en même temps je comprend pourquoi.

« Je suis une fille de la lune, je tire ma vie de ses rayons » Quand les rayons de pleine lune entrent en contacte avec ma peau mes cheveux se mettent à briller d'une légère lueur et des stigmates lavande apparaissent sur la totalité de mon corps formant des arabesques gracieuses et délicates. Mais ces stigmates ne sont pas que de simples décorations. Ils représentent mon pouvoir car lors de la pleine lune je suis plus puissante que jamais. En fait ma puissance varie en fonction de la lune. Plus on a de stigmate plus on est puissant. Les miens cours sur la quasi totalité de mon corps. La bête ronronne dans mon esprit. Elle se gonfle du pouvoir de la lune.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça Laïmé mais j'aimerais bien que tu attaques maintenant ! » Je me tourne vers Gamora qui me regarde les yeux pétillants. Elle adore voir les effets de la lune sur moi et encore plus la réaction des gens quand ils me voient pour la première fois.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'insister j'attaque. Le corps gonflé de puissance je me déplace rapidement et silencieusement autour de ma sœur et nous nous mettons à danser ensemble. Une danse mortelle mais magnifique. Nous nous mouvons toutes deux avec grâce et vitesse. Père adorais nous voir danser ainsi. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous étions ses filles préférées. Deux guerrières aussi meurtrières que gracieuses. Nous alternons entre pas de danse et attaque mortelle que nous esquivons avec de nouveaux pas de danse.

J'entends au loin les rire des gardiens. Ils ne semblent pas surpris. En même temps ils combattent au côté de Gamora ils ont l'habitude d'observer cette manière particulière de combattre. J'observe ma sœur et lui fait un clin d'œil puis je laisse la bête remonter à la surface. Mes yeux d'un bleu cristallin s'assombrisse légèrement et des mouchetures dorées apparaissent autour de la pupille. Je laisse la bête prendre le contrôle de mon corps et jouer avec ma sœur comme nous avions l'habitude de la faire avant. Personne ne remarque le changement. Seul Gamora sait que ce n'est plus moi son adversaire.

Au bout d'une demi heure nous nous arrêtons et la bête me rend le contrôle. Nous retournons dans la salle de réunion suivit des autres. Une fois que les rayons de lune ne sont plus en contacte avec ma peau les stigmates disparaissent. Personne n'ose parler mais tout le monde me dévisage avec curiosité. Le repas se fait dans le calme et Tony propose au gardien de loger dans la tour. Il s'est vite lié d'amitié avec Starlord en même ils ont a peu près le même humour et leurs goûts musicaux les ont rapproché. Pour ma part j'essaie de trouver Loki mais il n'est plus là. Je pars donc me coucher.

« Laïmé ? » Je me trouve dans la salle a manger en compagnie des autres pour le petit déjeuner, hier après mon entraînement avec Gamora je leur ai révélé mon véritable nom.

« Oui Bruce ? »

« J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ton espèce. Tu nous a dit hier que tu es une fille de la lune c'est bien ça ? » Le silence s'installe dans la salle tout le monde semble être intéressé par ma réponse sauf Loki qui lit dans son coin.

« C'est bien ça. On appelle mon peuple les enfants de la lune car nous tirons notre puissance de ses rayons. En clair notre corps convertit les rayon de lune en pouvoir. Nous ressemblons beaucoup aux asgardiens. Même longévité, même force et même résistance. Mais nous sommes allergique à l'argent. Il est presque impossible de nous tuer car les rayons de lune nous guérissent même en journée. Les blessures causées par l'argent mettent beaucoup plus de temps à guérir et peuvent nous être fatale. Si notre peau entre trop longtemps en contact avec ce métal nous affaiblissons et si nous en ingurgitons cela nous tue. Les humains l'ont compris il y a 78 ans et ont massacré tous les miens en empoissonnant à l'argent nos puits puis en achevant ce qui n'ont pas été contaminé avec des armes faites de ce métal. »

« Y'a t-il autre chose qui vous différencie des asgardiens ? Hormis le fait que vous tirez votre puissance de la lune et cette allergie bizarre ? » je me tourne pour faire face à Thor. La bête se redresse dans mon esprit. Elle veut savoir si je vais parler d'elle.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je souhaite vous parler maintenant. Prenez ça comme une arme secrète. Même Thanos n'est pas au courant de cette particularité. En fait seule Gamora le sait parce que je lui ai dit mais elle ne l'a jamais vu de ses propres yeux. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que quand une personne de mon peuple trouve son âme sœur alors il ne peut connaître aucun autres partenaires de toute sa vie. » Un bruit sourd s'est fait entendre dans la pièce. Loki s'est levé, a refermé violemment son livre s'est approché de moi et m'a soulevé sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Puis il a quitté la pièce.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 8 : Cœur complet

Loki a traversé plusieurs couloir avant de passer une porte et de me lâcher durement sur le sol.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? » Je me relevais difficilement me frottant et le derrière et toussant légèrement. Son épaule m'avait coupé la respiration. Je levais les yeux vers mon âme sœur. Il me dévisageais calmement. Agacée par son comportement je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte vainement avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Loki qui n'avais pas bouger. Seule la lueur légère de ses yeux laissait deviner qu'il était en train d'user de la magie pour m'empêcher de sortir. De plus en plus agacé je venais me planter devant lui.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je t'en ai tellement voulu au début. »

Je haussais un sourcil. « Nan sans blague. »

« Et puis j'ai réfléchis »

« O mon dieu ! Toi réfléchir ? Bah dis donc il va pleuvoir des diamants sortez les parapluies en acier ! »

Il ne releva même pas mes sarcasmes et tendit la main pour me caresser la joue. Je tressaillais à son contact. Ça je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Ce que j'ai envie de faire » Puis il m'embrassa. La main qui était posée sur ma joue agrippa mes cheveux tandis que l'autre parcourrait mon corps. De doux et passionnait son baiser devint sauvage et possessif. Sans savoir comment je me retrouvais sur le lit sous lui et complètement nu. Putain de magie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de creuser la question qu'il entrait en moi sans plus de préliminaire. Je m'arquais sous lui, face cette intrusion et hurlais de plaisir. J'en voulais plus mais il ne bougeait pas. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux pour croiser son regard ardent.

« Dis moi comment on fait ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise comment me baiser ? Tu es puceau ? » En réponse à ma provocation il me donna un délicieux coup de buttoir.

« De ce côté là ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te baiser aussi profondément et durement que possible pour te punir de tes mensonges. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment fonctionne ce truc d'âme sœur. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui maintenant »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non »

Je soupirais et tentais d'onduler des hanches mais il me retint d'une main. « Dis moi d'abord et après je te soulage. » Je grognais d'indignation. Ma bête appréciait cette démonstration force.

« Très bien ! Le lien d'âme sœur ne se met en place que si la femelle l'accepte complètement. Une fois fait le mâle doit mordre la femelle de sorte de laisser une marque qui représente la revendication. Content ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il m'embrassa. « Oh oui très content. Maintenant accepte moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le veux. »

« Loki je- »

« FAIS LE ! Tu es à moi et je veux que le monde le sache. Je veux te posséder toute entière alors maintenant mais en place ce putain de lien à moins que tu ne souhaite rester frustrée encore un moment. »

J'hésitais encore quelque instant mais je savais que dans tous les cas j'allais le faire. Car j'appartenais à Loki depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Et pourtant au fond de moi je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne devais pas le faire. Une bonne raison mais mon cerveau refusait de me laisser réfléchir. Mon cerveau, et la bête, qui hurlait dans ma tête pour m'en empêcher aussi. Quand elle veut quelque chose celle là... Je fermais les yeux et laissa le lien prendre place en moi. Soudain ce fut comme-ci le monde avait été en noir et blanc toute ma vie et que je découvrais les couleurs pour la première fois. Toutes les émotions de Loki se déversèrent en moi. Sa haine contre Thanos, son amour pour sa mère, son agacement pour son frère, le fait qu'il appréciait étonnement Tony, les sentiment confus qu'il éprouve pour son père et... son amour pour moi. Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue et je rouvris les yeux. Au regard qu'il me lançait je compris que lui aussi avait désormais accès à mes émotions les plus profonde, à tout mon être et plus précisément à ma bête.

« Magnifique » fut le seul mot qu'il prononça quand il la vit avant de plonger plus profondément en moi. Il ne me baisa pas comme il me l'avait promis mais me fit l'amour passionnément et intensément. Notre plaisir décuplé par le fait qu'on puisse ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Quand enfin j'atteins la jouissance il me mordit durement à l'intersection entre le cou et l'épaule, je sentis le sang couler. Il se mit à sucer la plaie et je jouis. Fort. Je ne fut plus que sensation, une poupée désarticulée dans ses bras alors qu'il jouissait à son tour en écho à nos émotions commune. On s'endormit ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne formant plus qu'un seul être.

Je me réveillais de très bonne humeur dans les bras de mon âme sœur. La bête ronronne au fond de moi. Je me suis tournée vers lui pour l'embrasser, il me souris et mes lèvres... rencontrèrent le vide...

Je me redresse et voit Loki à l'autre bout de la pièce hilare. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que le dieu de la malice soit mon âme sœur. Ça promet. La bête grogne et Loki le ressent à travers le lien puisqu'il me rejoint et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui mords la lèvre en représailles et me lève. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je saisi l'ampleur de ce qu'il vient de se passer et me souviens enfin de la raison pour laquelle je ne devais pas laisser Loki devenir mon âme sœur.

« Il y a un problème ? » Loki me dévisage les sourcils froncés. Je ressent son inquiétude à travers le lien donc forcément il a ressenti qu'il y avait un problème.

« Ce n'est rien je me sens encore mal de vous avoir menti. » La bête grogne face à mon mensonge et je la pousse au fond de moi avant que Loki ne l'entende. Il ne paraît pas convaincu par ma réponse mais décide de ne pas pousser. Arrogant comme il est il doit se dire que si c'était vraiment grave je lui en parlerais. Heureusement que le lien ne permet pas de lire les pensée de l'autre.

« Alors comme ça Loki est ton âme sœur ? » Je suis avec Gamora dans la piscine.

« Oui le lien a été mis en place hier. » Elle sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir heureuse. Tu avais l'air tellement distante avant. Je sais que le conditionnement y était pour beaucoup mais même moi je n'étais pas aussi froide que toi. » Je lui rend son étreinte puis nous jouons dans l'eau.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle commune je soupir, je viens de communiquer avec père. Ce que je vais demander aux autres est très dangereux et je crains leurs réaction car le sors de Fairïe en dépend.

J'entre dans la pièce et m'assied à côté de Loki qui me prend dans ses bras. Il sent mon inquiétude à travers le lien.

« Hum hum » Les visages se tournent vers moi. « Je viens de parler à Thanos ». Soudain j'ai l'attention de tout le monde. « Il va partir pendant 2 jours sur une planète allié pour agrandir ses rangs ce qui laisse son vaisseau avec très peu de surveillance pendant 2 jours. Il ne part jamais sa ses meilleurs soldats et prétentieux comme il est il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on puisse attaquer pendant son absence. De plus il laisse Fairïe sur le vaisseau, il ne l'emmène jamais quand il va en mission diplomatique comme il dit. Alors... » je soupir. C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Ça passe ou ça casse. « Avec votre autorisation j'aimerais infiltrer le vaisseau pour récupérer mon fils. »

Tout le monde me dévisage calmement et Tony est le seul à parler. « Attends tu veux dire que pendant 2 jours le vaisseau de Thanos sera vulnérable ? »

« Pas complètement vulnérable mais en tout cas suffisamment pour que je récupère mon fils. »

« Dans ce cas c'est ok ! Mais pas uniquement pour récupérer ton fils. C'est l'occasion de porter un gros coup. Si on arrive à détruire le vaisseau ou du moins faire un max de dégâts alors cela retardera fortement les plans de Thanos nous laissant le temps de nous préparer ! Qu'en penses-tu Steve ?»

« C'est une bonne stratégie en effet. On ne peut pas vaincre maintenant mais retarder Thanos c'est une petite victoire en soit et cela te libérera totalement de leur emprise tu seras donc parfaitement libre de nous dire tout ce que tu sais sans craindre pour la vie de ton fils ».

« Dans ce cas nous vous accompagnons aussi. Avec les gardiens de la galaxie vous serez plus puissant ! »

« Je s'appelle groot ! »

« Ouais Groot ! On a compris mais arrêtes de boire l'eau de l'aquarium c'est pour les poissons » Clint semble désespéré.

« Ami avengers ! Ami gardiens ! Demain nous allons frapper un grand coup ! » Et c'est avec un coup de marteau sur la table de Thor ponctue son affirmation.

Je regarde toute ses personnes prêtes à se battre. La bête grogne au fond de moi. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai menti et cela l'inquiète beaucoup.

Le lendemain nous sommes prêt. Chacun a revêtu son armure/tenue de combat. J'ai du batailler pendant plus de 2 heures avec Loki pour obtenir le droit de les accompagner. C'est finalement Banner qui a tranché pour nous.

« On a besoin d'elle Loki. Elle sait où se trouve le vaisseau et comment il est aménager. Elle connaît aussi la manière de penser de Thanos et où il a pu placer des gardes. »

« Gamora aussi peut faire ça ! »

« J'ai quitté le vaisseau depuis trop longtemps je ne suis pas à jour des nouvelles modifications. »

Au final on était donc tous partis avec une troupe d'avengers plus motivé que jamais, des gardiens de la galaxie absolument pas réveillés et baillant à chaque pas et un dieu de la malice de très TRES mauvaise humeur.

« Par ici ». je guidais toute la petite troupe vers la cellule où mon fils était retenu. Nous nous étions séparé la majeure partie du groupe était partis en quête de la salle de contrôle à la suite de Gamora pendant que Clint, Natasha, Loki et moi étions partie en quête des cellules. Le dieu avait refuser de partir avec l'autre groupe même si il aurait été plus utile avec eux. Plus nous approchions de notre groupe plus je pouvais sentir son malaise. Il reconnaissait les lieux. C'est ici qu'il avait été torturé par Thanos. C'est ici qu'il avait été réduit à un pantin à la botte de mon père. Je ralentis le rythme pour me retrouver à son niveau et lui pris la main la serrant légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On prend Fairïe et on repars immédiatement. Respire. » Je chuchotais pour éviter que les autres n'entendent. La bête grognait au fond de moi. Elle avait compris. Je l'a repoussais avant qu'elle n'alerte Loki.

« Je sais mais être ici me rappel trop de mauvais souvenir. Je n'ai jamais été un enfant de cœur mais Thanos m'a poussé à dépasser les limites que je m'étais imposé. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Et ses émotions déferlaient à travers le lien, crainte, rage, haine...

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas.» Il me serra dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » Je soupirais. Si seulement il savait.

« MAMAN ! » Je me redressais.

« Fairïe ! » Je me précipitais vers les barreaux de la cellule. Nous nous enlaçâmes à travers la cage.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux Thanos pourrait vous trouver ! » Je souris tristement et Clint pris la parole.

« Thanos n'est pas ici. Il est partis pour négocier avec des alliés. Nous profitons de son absence pour te sortir de la gamin. » Les yeux de mon fils s'agrandirent d'effrois.

« Mais non ! Thanos n'est pas partis ! Il est là je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ! »

Puis tout devint noir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Cœur de traître

Ils sont enchaînés au mur. Tous. Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Starlord, Gamora, Groot, Rocket et Drax. Couverts de sang. Une vive douleur me transperce de toutes part. Mais ce n'est pas ma douleur. Loki... il souffre tellement. Ils regardent tous dans ma direction. Ou plutôt notre direction. Thanos se tient à côté de moi. Une main sur mon épaule. J'affronte mon âme sœur du regard. Je ne serais pas lâche. J'ai conscience que m'a trahisons est la pire de toute et je ne serais pas lâche au point de fuir leurs regards.

« Bien bien bien. » Tous les regards se tournent vers Thanos.

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre n'est ce pas ? » Il rit. Son rire gras me donne des frissons. Je déteste cet être. Il se tourne vers moi. « Bien joué Laïmé. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tiens. » Il me tend une fiole dans laquelle se trouve un liquide bleuâtre. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. C'est l'antidote. Va trouver ton fils. » Je m'incline et quitte la pièce. Les cris de rage des mes anciens compagnons me font tressaillir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui les attends.

« Maman ? » je me précipite vers la cage et fais signe au garde de l'ouvrir. Il obéis immédiatement. Oui Thanos tiens toujours ses stupides promesses. « maman ! » Mon fils se jette dans mes bras.

« Fairïe ! C'est tout ! C'est fini. Pardonne-moi. » Je le sers contre moi puis me dirige vers mes appartements. Rien a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. Tout est toujours aussi austère et froid. Un simple lit, une armoire, une salle de bain contenant le stricte minimum et des armes sur les murs en guise de décoration.

Je pose mon fils sur mon lit et lui tend la fiole. « Bois. C'est l'antidote. »

« Comment l'as-tu eu ? » Je le regarde tristement et lui caresse les cheveux. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire il a deviné. « maman... je suis désolée c'est de ma faute. A cause de moi tu as du les livrer à thanos c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais si ! »

« Non ! Il ne m'a pas promis uniquement l'antidote. Si je lui livrais les avengers j'avais le contrepoison et si je lui livrais en plus Gamora et les gardiens de la galaxie il épargnait l'espèce humaine. Il ne se contentera que de conquérir la Terre mais ne touchera pas à ses habitants. »

« Et tu le crois ? » Je lui souris tristement.

« Oui. Thanos tiens toujours ses promesses. Quelles qu'elles soient. » Je n'ai pas le temps de prolonger nos retrouvailles qu'une violente douleur me clou au sol. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à creuser mes entrailles. Je sais que Fairïe s'est assis à côté de moi et cris mon nom mais j'ai trop mal pour répondre. Et soudain la douleur s'évanouit comme elle est apparue.

« Maman ? Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Loki »

« Quoi ? »

« Merde il est en train de torturer Loki. »

« C'est qui Loki ? »

« Mon âme sœur. »

« Merde »

« Fairïe ton langage »

« Pardon maman... qu'en pense la bête ? » Je baisse les yeux.

« Elle ne me parle plus. Elle s'est terrée si profondément en moi que je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre. Je l'ai perdue. »

Mon fils me prend dans ses bras et nous allons nous coucher ensemble. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant qu'il est là je n'arrive pas à me réjouir. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je me réveil plus fatigué que jamais. Je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprise terrassée par une vive douleur avant qu'elle ne cesse. Fairïe est complètement blottis contre moi. Il dort paisiblement.

 _« Humaine stupide. »_ je sursaute. La bête.

 _« Je sais. Mais c'était pour Fairïe »_

 _« Humaine trahir âme sœur et abandonner combat ! Pas digne de bête. »_

 _« Je n'avais pas le choix. Prendre le contrepoison de force aurait été trop risqué. Si Thanos s'était rendu compte de mon plan il aurait activé le poison. Sans Fairïe je ne serais rien. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré je serais devenue comme Nébula. »_

 _« Lâche »_

 _« Je ne peux rien faire »_

 _« Humaine non ! Mais bête oui ! »_

Je regarde mon fils toujours endormis dans mes bras. Oui. La bête peut agir. Mais je dois d'abord le mettre à l'abri.

 _« C'est trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas laisser Fairïe tout seul. Thanos pourrait de nouveau s'en prendre à lui pour le punir. »_

 _« Réfléchis. »_

Je reposais les yeux sur mon fils. C'est risqué mais ça peut marcher. Je vais devoir agir vite sans perdre de temps.

« Fairïe réveil toi ! »

« mmmmh quoi ? »

« Vite mets des vêtements chauds on y va ! »

« Où ? »

« Sauver mes amis ! » Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que mon fils se jette hors du lit, se saisit de vêtements chaud qu'il enfile immédiatement et cour vers la porte.

« Dépêche-toi maman ! »

Je ris et le suis.

Nous nous faufilons dans différents dédales, avant d'arriver au portail de téléportation. C'est le seul moyen de se rendre directement sur Terre à partir du vaisseau.

« Bon écoute moi bien gamin. Je vais faire diversion pendant que tu cours vers le portail est saute dedans. Je veux que tu imagines à ce moment là que tu atterris dans cette salle. » Je lui tend la photo de ma chambre à la tour Stark. Règle numéro un quand on voyage par le biais de ce type de portail : toujours avoir des photos de lieu sur soit. Il prend la photo et acquiesce gravement. « Une fois sur place prononce ces mots « Jarvis ! Les avengers et les gardiens de la galaxie sont blessés contact les secours » Une voix va te répondre elle te demandera sûrement de décliner ton identité . Répond à toute ses questions ! »

« Oui ! » Je le prend dans mes bras.

« Fais attention à toi gamin ! »

« Toi fais attention à toi ! »

Je me relevais et le regardais partir. Il se glissait entre les gardes avec grâce et discrétion. Il a bien appris de mes leçons. Je laissais la fierté gonfler mon cœur. C'est mon tour.

« Hé ! Xervnar » L'intéressé se tourna vers moi. Xervnar était un des meilleurs guerrier de Thanos et il était chargé de garder le portail aujourd'hui. Il était aussi extrêmement arrogant et avait toujours eu des vues sur moi.

« Oui Laïmé ? »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battu tout les deux ! Ça te dit ? »

« Non. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste! »

« On a cas le faire ici ! »

« Toujours pas ! »

« Si tu gagnes tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux ! » Là je le tenais. Sale pervers.

Il attaqua et je commençais ma danse. Il avait toujours été meilleur que moi et m'avait toujours battu mais aujour'hui les choses étaient différentes. Je dansais comme jamais tout en retenant un maximum mes coups. Plus sexy que guerrière j'attirais l'attention de tout les gardes présents les détournant de mon fils. Xervnar avait le dessus sur moi mais je ne faillis pas. Du coin de l'œil je vis Fairïe traverser le portail. Enfin. Alors j'attaquais. Mon adversaire fut si surpris par mon changement de tactique qu'il ne pu éviter le coup et vola à travers la pièce. Je souris.

« Et bien c'est ma première victoire face à toi. Je vais aller fêter ça ! » Et je quittais la pièce sans me retourner. Étape 2 du plan libérer tout le monde et leur faire traverser le portail. Où la partie où j'improvise totalement. A cette heure ci Thanos est en pleine réunion avec ses conseillers ce qui me laisse un peu de temps. Mais ça reste trop juste. Je pénétrais dans une pièce non loin des prisons. Bon. Plus le choix.

 _« Bête ? »_

 _« Humaine ? »_

 _« A toi de jouer ! »_ Je la sentis sourire au fond de moi. Un sourire carnassier qui ne présageais rien de bon pour ses ennemies. Je laissais tomber les barrières et fit disparaître la frontière qui séparait la bête de moi. Je sentis mon corps changer et le vide se fit. Mes vêtement se déchirèrent et la bête pris le total contrôle de mon corps. Elle poussa mon esprit au fond d'elle pour que je ne sache pas ce qu'elle faisait. Une sorte de punition. Mon esprit disparut.

Enfin. Bête a enfin le contrôle. Je bouge mon corps afin de détendre les muscles endoloris puis hume les parfums. Humaine stupide. Aurait du me laisser faire avant. Trouvant l'odeur du beau Loki je m'élance. Mes pattes heurtent le sol silencieusement. Je file vers les prisons.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? »

Je fais volte face. Un garde. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler plus et lui saute à la gorge. Mes crocs arrache et déchire la chaire de l'être. Je secoue encore et encore ma proie. Elle ne bouge plus. Morte. Je reprends ma route. Ici. L'odeur est plus forte derrière cette porte. J'entre. Là. Beau Loki et les autres sont attaché aux murs. Des gardes. Je bondis. Je tue. Facile. Je mange. Bon.

 _« Libère-les »_. Humaine parle dans esprit.

 _« Tais-toi »_ Je pousse humaine au fond.

 _« Dépêche-toi »_ je grogne. Je veux pas d'ordre mais humaine a raison.

Je saute sur mes pattes et délaisse ma proie. Dommage bonne proie. Bon goût.

 _« Beurk »_ Humain pas comprendre goûts de bête. Humaine stupide. Viande bonne.

Je griffe les liens et grogne. Métal. Dur à casser.

 _« Le levier »_

Je grogne sur humaine. _« Tais-tois »_

 _« Le levier ! »_ Je pousse l'étrange barre en métal. Les autres tombent par Terre.

 _« Réveil les_ » J'aboie. _« Chut tu vas attirer du monde »_. Je soupir. Humaine énervante. Trop réfléchir.

Je me dirige vers beau Loki et lèche son visage. Il gémit. Mignon. Je continus.

« Qu'est ce que- ? » Il ouvre les yeux. Vert. Je grogne. Debout. Partir.

Il se relève et se dirige vers les autres pour les réveiller. Je retourne manger garde.

 _« Arrête ça c'est dégouttant »_ Je grogne après humaine. Nan viande bonne.

« Il faut partir ! » Humains parle entre eux. M'en fiche. Viande bonne.

« Mais comment ? »

« Le portail ! »

« On ne sait même pas où il est »

« Moi je sais » Soeur parle. J'aime soeur.

L'humain de métal me regarde « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Autre humain habits avec étoile et rond bizarre sur le bras répond. _« Steve_ » me dit humaine. M'en fiche.

« Un loup Tony »

« T'as déjà vu un loup aussi gros toi ? Il est immense celui là ! »

« C'est un loup-garou. » Sœur répond. Sœur sait que c'est bête et humaine mais ne le dit pas. « C'est un allié on peut lui faire confiance. Allons y ne perdons pas de temps Thanos va vite comprendre que quelque chose cloche et nous sommes trop faible pour nous battre. »

Humains partent. _« Suis les »_ non manger viande. _« SUIS LES »_ Je grogne sur humaine mais obéis.

Nous arrivons au portail. _« Tue les gardes. Aide les à traverser. »_ Je comprend ce qu'humaine veut. Je tue les garde.

« Comment ça marche ce truc ? »

« Il faut imaginer la destination et on s'y rendra. »

« Bon dans ce cas je propose le salon de la tour ! »

Humains s'avance mais homme parle. _« banner »_ dit humaine. M'en fiche toujours.

« Et Laïmé ? Et Fairë ? On ne peut pas les laisser la ! »

« ELLE NOUS A TRAHIS » Beau Loki en colère contre humaine. Humaine triste. M'en fiche. Je traverse le portail après les humains.


	9. Chapter 9

_julie91 : Et oui notre pauvre petite Laïmé n'est pas prête de couler des jours heureux. Et les retrouvailles ne vont rien arranger comme tu t'en doutes. Merci pour tes reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et ne m'en veut pas trop à la fin de ce chapitre :p_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Cœur d'argent

« Gamora ! » Petit garçon court vers sœur.

« Fairïe ! » Ils font un câlin puis petit garçon vient m'en faire un aussi. J'aime les câlins.

« Qu'est ce que le gamin fait ici ? » Homme de métal pas content. Je renifle.

« Maman m'a aidé à m'enfuir. »

« Bah au moins elle t'a aidé toi. » Beau Loki pas content non plus . Humaine triste. M'en fiche. Fauteuil confortable. M'allonger. Gamin s'installe contre mon flanc, il peut. J'aime gamin. Je l'entoure de ma queue pour lui tenir chaud. Il a pas assez de fourrure. Humains bizarres.

« NAN ! Ma maman elle est gentille ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! »

« Elle aurait du nous faire confiance ! On t'aurait récupéré ! » Homme flèche parle. _« Clint »_ je pousse humaine dans esprit. M'en fiche.

« Nan elle pouvait pas. Thanos m'a empoisonné et lui seul avait l'antidote ! » Plus personne ne parle.

« Bon et elle est où maintenant ? » Homme blond parle. _« starlord »_ m'en fiche aussi. _« ils ont des noms retiens les ! »_ Non. Pas intéressant.

Sœur parle. « Hey Cujo ! Vient ! » Je dresse l'oreille. J'aime sœur. Je vais la voir. Elle me grattouille. J'aime les grattouilles. « Peux-tu la laisser revenir maintenant ? On est en sécurité. »

 _« Non pas maintenant ! Pas encore ! »_ Humaine a peur et se cache dans esprit. Je secoue la tête. Sœur comprend.

« Gamora ? Il sort d'où ce loup ? » Homme de métal me grattouille. Oui j'aime grattouille donc j'aime homme de métal.

« Vous allez comprendre .» Sœur me regarde dans les yeux. Défie. Je grogne. Elle baisse les yeux. Bien.

« Reviens. On a besoin de toi. S'il te plaît. Ne soit pas lâche. Assume tes actes. »

« Hum » Sœur regarde homme métal. « Tu sais que tu parles à un loup là ? D'accord un sacré gros loup mais un loup quand même ! » Sœur rit.

 _« Elle a raison »_ humaine. _« Bête laisse moi revenir »_. pfff. Pas envie. _« S'il te plaît ? »_ grmf. D'accord. Je laisse humaine revenir.

Je sens mon corps changer. Il s'étire. Ma fourrure se fait peau, mes pattes deviennent mains et pieds, ma gueule redevient bouche et nez.

J'ouvre les yeux redevenus bleu glace. Je suis accroupie dans le salon de la tour Stark. Tout le monde me dévisage une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je capte mon reflet dans la glace. Je suis nu et du sang tartine ma bouche, mon menton et mon cou coulant vers ma poitrine. Des restes du festin de la bête. Je me redresse. Mes muscles sont encore endoloris mais pas de dégâts à déplorer. La bête a fait attention à ne pas être blessée. Je m'étire consciente de ma nudité mais ça ne me gène pas. On apprend vite à ne plus être pudique quand on est un loup-garou et que nos vêtements se déchirent à chaque transformations. Je fais une inspection rapide de mon corps. Un vieux réflexe. J'ai toujours peur qu 'il me reste ma queue ou un morceau du loup. Ce n'est jamais arrivé mais bon on est jamais trop prudent ! Une fois cette étape faite je me tourne vers ma sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ensuite mais je sais que j'ai atterrie contre le mur du salon et que j'ai vraiment mal aux côtes.

« ESPECE DE NIOUF ! TU POUVAIS PAS ME FAIRE UN PEU PLUS CONFIANCE ? AU LIEU DE CA TU AS PREFERE TE LA JOUER SOLITAIRE. JE SUIS TA SOEUR MERDE ! ME LIVRER A THANOS ! NAN MAIS MEME LA BETE REFLECHIS PLUS QUE TOI ! »

Je me redresse difficilement. Gamora n'y est pas allé de main morte. 3 côtes cassées. Ça va guérir très vite mais quand même.

« Je n'ai en effet pas beaucoup réfléchis. Mais tu sais très bien qui nous a élevé et comment. Avec Thanos on agis puis on pense. »

« Ouais mais quand même... » Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait peur deux secondes. »

« je suis désolée... »

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais devenue comme Nébula. »

« J'ai toujours été bonne comédienne » Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Nous rions toutes les deux. Au moins ma sœur ne m'en veux pas, enfin pas trop. Si elle m'en avait vraiment voulu je ne m'en serais pas sortie qu'avec 3 côtes cassées.

Je me tourne vers le reste de l'assistance prête à me faire hurler dessus. Tous me dévisagent une expression entre la surprise et la colère sur le visage. Banner est le premier à parler.

« Si j'ai bien compris. Depuis le début tu nous mènes en bateau pour que nous te fassions confiance pour que tu puisses nous attirer dans un piège et nous livrer à Thanos dans le but de récupérer l'antidote du poison que ce dernier avait administré à ton fils afin de s'assurer de ta fidélité. Puis une fois l'antidote récupéré tu t'es euh.. transformé en loup pour nous sauver. »

« Je n'avais pas prévue de vous sauver. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver Fairïe. » Personne ne parle.

« Tu n'avais pas prévu de nous sauver... » La voix de Loki rompt le silence. « TU N'AVAIS PAS PREVU DE NOUS SAUVER ? Et tes beaux discours sur les âmes sœurs, l'amitié et tout le tralala ? Je t'ai accepté malgré le fait que tu sois la fille de cette ordure malgré ta première traîtrise et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est nous trahir à nouveau ? As-tu ne serais-ce la moindre idée de ce qu'il nous a fait ? Il nous a- »

« JE SAIS CE QU'IL VOUS A FAIT ! » Je me plante devant lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Lien d'âme sœur tu te souviens ? Ce que tu as ressenti je l'ai ressenti aussi je te signal Et ne va pas imaginer que la douleur été atténuée ! »

« Et comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien ressenti de ce que toi tu ressentais ? J'ai essayer de toucher ton esprit pendant notre capture je n'ai rencontré que le vide ! »

« C'est parce que le lien n'est pas complet ! »

« Comment ça ? On a fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit et tu as accepté le lien ! A moins que tu n'es fait exprès de ne pas former un lien complet pour ne pas contrecarrer tes plans. »

« Nan je n'avais aps prévu de former un lien incomplet. je n'avais aps prévu de former de lien du tout. Et oui j'ai accepté entiérement ce lien mais toi ? Est ce que tu l'as accepté ? Tu as eu accès à mon esprit au début sans problème parce que le lien était frais mais sinon tu n'y as simplement pas accès parce que tu ne m'as pas accepté. » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me lancer un regard mauvais avant de disparaître. _Lâche_.

« Le loup ? » Je me tournais vers Clint. Arc bandé et moi dans le viseur.

« Je vous dois plus d'explication. »

« En effet. » Steve me dévisage gravement. Je fais signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir et ils prennent place le plus loin de moi possible sauf Gamora qui s'installe à mes côtés. Je soupir.

« Comme je vous l'avez expliqué je suis une fille de la lune. Ca ne vous disez rien mais en vérité vous avez déjà entendu parler de nous car dans votre culture on nous appel Loup-garou. Suivant vos légendes nous nous transformons en Loup les soirs de pleine lune et saccageons tout sur notre passage. En vérité nous pouvons nous transformé quand nous le souhaitons même si nous n'avons pas le contrôle de notre bête. Il existe deux moi. La moi humaine, Laïmé que vous connaissez... »

« Non... nous ne te connaissons pas. Nous avons connu Lucy qui s'est avérée être un mensonge et nous avons connu une Laïmé qui en vrai étais une traîtresse et une menteuse donc nous te connaissons pas. » Natasha me dévisage avec animosité ce qui me fait soupirer de plus belle.

« Bien il y a donc une moi humaine et la bête. La bête c'est le loup. Deux âmes pour un corps. Nous cohabitons et quand je me transforme elle prend le contrôle de mon corps. Je peux aussi la laisser prendre celui de mon corps humain mais elle n'aime pas trop. Elle le trouve faible, inutile, lent, pas discret et pas gracieux. » Gamora pouf a côté de moi.

« C'est sûr que ta forme louve est nettement plus belle. »

Ma louve est très grande même pour un loup-garou. Je soupçonne que ce soit une évolution dû à la disparition de l'espèce. Plus grande, plus puissante donc plus à même de survivre et assurer la survie de l'espèce. Mon pelage est blanc comme mes cheveux et mes yeux s'assombrissent avec des mouchetures dorées qui apparaissent autour de la pupille. Je sais que ma bête est belle. Aussi belle que meurtrière.

« C'est un peu comme pour moi et Hulk. Sauf que pour toi tu choisis quand tu te transformes et ta bête ne se déchaine pas pour tout détruire c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, la bête m'écoute en générale. Nous sommes plus que des sœurs ou des amies. Nous partageons le même corps. Nos goûts, nos manières de penser et nos idéaux ne sont pas les même mais nous nous entendons toujours. Sauf maintenant. Elle est en train de bouder à cause de ce que j'ai fais. »

« Elle boude ? » Banner semble plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Oui ça lui arrive souvent. Elle a mauvais caractère. Elle se terre au fond de mon esprit et n'écoute plus ce qu'il se passe. Elle faisait souvent ça quand j'étais encore chez Thanos. Avant que je n'arrive ici elle a disparu pendant 5 ans je savais qu'elle était là mais je n'y avais pas accès. »

Je ne pu continuer mes explications plus longtemps. L'hologramme de père apparut au milieu de la pièce mettant chacun sur ses gardes. Loki se matérialisa à son tour sûrement avertie de la présence de Thanos par Tony à travers Jarvis.

Le regard de mon père s'arrêta sur moi et il se mit à rire.

« Tu es si prévisible ma fille. Je savais que tu me trahirais pour sauver la peau de ses misérables créatures. J'avoue que je n'ai pas cru que tu réussirais mais je ne savais pas que tu avais cette capacité de changer de forme je n'ai donc pas pu l'intégrer dans mes calculs. Mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Tu as libérer tes amis et ton fils certes mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne remettes la main sur eux. » Il fit apparaître dans sa main droit une fiole vide et das sa main gauche un petit boîtier surmonté d'un unique bouton. « Sais-tu ce que sont ceux ci ? »

« La fiole qui contenez l'antidote du poison que tu as administré à Fairë et le boîtier qui permet d'activer le poison. »

« Pas vraiment non. Enfin si c'est bien le boîtier qui active le poison mais pour le reste... » Ma respiration se bloqua et je me mis à trembler violemment.

« Tu n'aurais pas osé. Tu tiens toujours tes promesses ! »

« En effet je tiens toujours mes promesses et je t'avais promis de te donner l'antidote ce que j'ai fait, je t'ai donner l'antidote. »

« Alors qu'est ce que-... tu n'as pas administré le poison à Fairïe. » une affirmation simple. Thanos m'avait bien eu.

« Non en effet. »

« Alors à qui ? »

« Un indice. Ce n'est pas du poison. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est un produit chimique qui, sous l'impulsion d'une certaine fréquence d'onde se transforme en argent liquide et c'est ce boîtier qui active les ondes. » Il rit et disparu sur une dernière affirmation. « J'appuierais sur le bouton dans une minute. Je tiens toujours mes promesses et j'ai promis de me venger des traîtres. »

« NON » Je ne sais qui de ma sœur ou de mon fils ont crié en premier. Je ne sais pas si Loki a vraiment hurlé de rage et fait explosé les baies vitrés. Je ne sais pas non plus si un monstre vert a surgit de nul part et a saccagé les meubles du salon. Non je ne savais plus rien. J'avais gagné mais j'avais perdu. J'avais sauvé mes amis et mon fils au pris de ma propre vie. Je ne vis pas mon fils fondre en larme dans mes bras. Je ne vit pas non plus plus ma sœur pleurer en nous serrant mon fils et moi contre elle. Je ne vis pas la rage déformer le visage de Steve et Tony ni Natasha tenter de calmer un Hulk déchaîné. Je ne vit rien. J'allais mourir dans quelques secondes et j'étais incapable de regarder autre chose que le mur en face de moi. L'argent ne nous est pas seulement fatal, il est aussi extrêmement douloureux. Il allait me brûler de l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je fermais les yeux et attendis.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps. Soudain la douleur fut là. Insupportable. Déchirante. J'hurlais et m'effondrais au sol. Je me tordait de douleur crachant su sang et hurlant. Je ne vit même pas le monde s'affairer autour de moi. Je ne senti pas la main de Loki me caresser les cheveux. Seule la douleur comptait. Puis au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité d'agonie le noir total se fit.


	10. Chapter 10

Julie91 : Je tiens à te présenter toute mes excuses. Pardon pardon pardon. Je tombe à genoux à tes pieds et implore ton pardon. Mais surtout ne t'arrête pas de lire !

Chapitre 10 : Cœur éteint

Tsss. Les humains m'énervent. Je ne les comprends pas. Ce sont des être tellement inférieur et pourtant il continue de s'obstiner à se comporter avec moi comme ci j'étais un des leurs. Pathétique. Je me replonge dans mon livre. Je dois avouer qu'au moins leur littérature est intéressante.

« Frêre ! Fait donc un effort pour d'intégrer ! »

Je ne prend même pas la peine de relever la tête. Thor est persuadé que je vais faire ami ami avec les autres. Il est tellement naïf. J'ai peut être rejoint leur cause mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils combattent Thanos. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis comme dise si bien les humains. Mais de là à ce que je coutoie ces créature stupide et inférieur... J'entends mon frère soupirer devant mon indifférence puis il quitte la pièce.

« Loki ! C'est toi qui a mangé tous les cookies ? »

C'est pas vrai mais ils se sont passé le mot pour m'importuner aujourd'hui ? Je ne lève toujours pas les yeux de mon livre mais je hausse un sourcil signifiant clairement que non je n'ai pas touché à cette nourriture humaine et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me déranger plus. Il quitte lui aussi la pièce hurlant dans le couloir afin de trouver le coupable.

« Voici la salle commune. C'est ici que nous nous retrouvons tous. Tiens voilà ma biquette préférée. »

Je fulmine. Ne me laissera-t-on jamais tranquille ?! Cette fois si je lève les yeux de mon livre m'attendant a affronter du regard l'homme de métal. Au lieu de quoi je plonge dans un regard bleu glace aussi froid que jotunheim.

« Loki je te présente Lucy. Lucy voici Loki mais je t'autorise à l'appeler tête de bouc ou biquette au choix. Loki, Lucy va travailler et vivre parmi nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Je ne répond pas. Devant moi se tient l'humaine la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Ses yeux bleu glace me dévisagent. Elle est grande mince mais avec des formes où il faut. Ses cheveux, blanc ?, sont relevés en un chignon serré et stricte. Elle est humaine mais je suis obligé d'affirmé qu'il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me perturbe et m'attire. Elle dégage une aura de froideur mais derrière je peux sentir un côté sauvage et bien vivant. Elle sera un bon divertissement, parce qu'elle ne sera qu'un divertissement rien de plus.

Quelques jours plus tard je n'ai pas revue cette humaine. Je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle vit dans la tour avec nous mais c'est comme ci elle n'était pas là. Elle ne mange jamais avec les autres et ne quitte que rarement son appartement. Bref comme dirait Tony elle est pire que moi. Même si je ne suis jamais avec les autres je partage leurs repas non sans dégoût pour cette nourriture inférieure. Mais elle... jamais.

Comme à mon habitude je me plonge dans un livre. La lecture est mon seul passe temps. Les recherches sur Thanos n'avance pas et nous n'avons aucune connaissance de ses plans ou de sa localisation. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'ennuie ferme et qu'un peu de distraction serait le bienvenu. J'envisage même de rejoindre Tony dans son laboratoire. Je touche le fond. En parlant de distraction. N'est ce pas une délicieuse petite humaine qui rentre ? Elle n'a pas changé depuis le premier jour. Yeux bleu, cheveux blanc relevés en un chignon stricte, tailleur et lunettes qui, je soupçonne, ne lui servent à rien.

Elle ne m'a pas remarqué et se dirige vers le coin cuisine. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et souris à l'idée de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Son attitude froide m'agace, elle ne cadre pas avec son allure sauvage. je veux la voir sortir les griffes. Elle se saisit d'un bol de soupe et d'une bouteille d'eau. Soudain la bouteille explose dans sa main et elle se retrouve trempée. Je souris de plus bel impatient d'affronter sa colère. Son regard se tourne vers moi sans hésitation et elle ne semble même pas étonné de me voir. Elle savait donc que j'étais là en entrant dans la pièce... Je jubile. Je vais enfin obtenir un peu de distraction. Elle se détourne prend une nouvelle bouteille, son bol et quitte la pièce. Je reste coi. Qu'est ce que- Je rêve où elle vient de m'ignorer ? Cette sale petite humaine s'est permis de m'ignorer ? Elle va me le payer. On n'ignore pas un Dieu !

J'arrive devant la porte de son appartement. Je toque et attends. Rien. J'insiste encore et encore. Au bout de quelques minutes elle ouvre enfin. Ses yeux me dévisagent et son visage n'exprime absolument rien ce qui augmente mon exaspération.

« Quoi ? » Pardon ? Quoi ? C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? Qui plus est elle l'a dit comme ci j'étais indésirée ici, un insecte qui l'ennui plus qu'autre chose. C'est elle l'insecte !

« Tu devrais me respecter petite humaine. N'oublie pas que je suis un dieu ! Je te suis supérieur en toute chose et toi tu n'es rien. Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais ne recommence pas. »

« Ne pas recommencer quoi ? A te parler ainsi ? A ignorer tes sales petits tours ? Ou à t'ignorer toi ? » Il n'y a aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Rien. Elle est sérieuse et semble uniquement me demander des précisions. De franchement agacé je passe à légèrement en colère.

« Tout ! Ne m'ignore pas tu n'en as pas le droit. Je suis celui qui ignore les autres mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent être ignoré. Je suis un dieu petit insecte souviens-t-en. je te suis supérieur en tout. »

« D'accord. Autre chose ? » Je l'attrape par les cheveux et incline sa tête en arrière approchant mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Peut être qu'il y a autre chose délicieuse petite créature ? Que dirais-tu si je disais que j'ai envie de te baiser la maintenant pour te punir de ton comportement ? De te baiser violemment uniquement pour mon propre plaisir ? Je vais faire de toi ma petite chienne. Je vais te faire crier encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la voix et quand j'en aurais finis avec toi tu en redemanderas. Alors que dis-tu? »

« Dans ce cas fait vite j'ai du boulot. »

Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Il me semble que je suis resté paralysé dans le couloir alors qu'elle me claquais la porte au nez. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction. Rien. Cette fille est un putain de glaçon.

Les mois défilent et suivent le même schéma. L'humaine vivant le plus discrètement possible et moi tentant par tous les moyens d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. J'aurais tout essayé. Couper l'eau chaude de sa douche. Bourrer ses plats de piment. La faire tomber dans l'escalier. User de ma magie pour défaire les boutons de son chemiser. Faire disparaître ses vêtements. Faire disparaître sa chambre. Transformer les documents qu'elle apporte à Tony en livre érotiques. L'insulter. Lui hurler dessus. Charmer. La complimenter. Changer la couleur de ses cheveux. La téléporter à l'autre bout de la ville... Je lui est fait vivre un véritable enfer. Et ce n'est pas son absence de réaction qui m'agaçait le plus mais plutôt ce besoin que j'ai de l'atteindre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire humaine inutile et pathétique. Mais je veux l'atteindre. Quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à briser cette coquille, à voir son côté sauvage.

Et puis un jour j'ai obtenu une réaction. J'avais détruit sa douche, l'obligeant à utiliser les douches communes. Tony avait fait installer des salles de bains uniquement dans les chambres des filles obligeant les hommes à user de douches communes, un moyen de renforcer la cohésion du groupe m'avait-il expliqué. Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer à celui qui à la plus grosse pouvais renforcer la cohésion d'un groupe. Même je prenais un malin plaisir à modifier celles des autres pendant qu'ils se lavaient. Maintenant plus personnes ne vient dans les douches quand j'y suis me laissant parfaitement tranquille.

Je suis en train de me laver laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau. Oui prendre toute l'eau chaude est aussi très amusant. Soudain la porte s'est ouverte. J'ai activé ma magie prêt à faire regretter à l'intrus de m'avoir importuné. Au lieu de quoi je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec une délicieuse créature. Et Ô miracle ! Elle a rougi. Ses joues ont pris une adorable teinte rosée et elle s'est détournée en marmonnant des excuses. J'avais donc trouvé un moyen de l'atteindre.

Les jours suivant je me suis arrangé pour apparaître le moins habillé possible devant elle tirant une pure satisfaction mâle de ses réactions face à mon corps. Voir son visage rougir est devenue l'un de mes passe temps favoris et je me suis attachée à cette femme malgré toute mes idées. J'ai même commencé à discuter un peu plus avec les autres. Cette créature m'avait changé sans rien avoir à faire. Je la voulait de plus en plus. Je me mis à rêver d'elle à imaginer son corps nu et chaud sous le mien. Je me réveillais dur, seul et franchement agacé. Comment une simple petit humaine avait pu prendre une place aussi importante dans ma vie ? L'ennuie sûrement.

« Loki ? » Mes yeux plongèrent dans un regard bleu glace. « Tony souhaite te voir dans son bureau. »

« J'y vais. » Je me levais et quittais la pièce m'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Au fur et à mesure et à force d'acharnement j'avais réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle me parle et nous avions même parfois des discussions. Bien sur je n'obtenais jamais de réaction de sa part si je n'étais pas presque nu mais étant d'une intelligence rare pour son espèce j'appréciais nos échanges et je soupçonne qu'elle aussi même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non je dois aller récupérer des dossiers avant je vous rejoins après. »

Quand elle nous a enfin rejoint tout a changé. Mais maintenant tout est finis.

Je suis debout immobile son cadavre dans les bras. Elle ne respire pas. Son cœur ne bat pas. Il n'y a plus rien. Je ne sens plus sa présence à travers notre lien. Même si je n'avais pas accès à ses émotions je pouvais sentir sa présence mais là rien. Juste le vide. Rien que mon esprit. Elle gît dans mes bras comme une poupée désarticulée.

« FAITE QUELQUE CHOSE ! TONY ? »

L'homme de métal me regarde tristement. Il pleure. Tout le monde pleure. « Je suis désolé Loki. Il est trop tard. »

« Maman... » Le petit garçon s'approche de moi et caresse les cheveux de mon âme sœur.

« Gamora. Dit moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire. S'il te plaît ! Pitié ! » Je n'ai jamais supplié qui que ce soit mais les choses ont changé. Elle m'a changé.

« Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. L'argent est fatal aux enfants de la lune. Je ne peux rien faire. C'est trop tard. Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle s'effondre et Starlord la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Il l'a sert dans ses bras où elle sanglote. Personne ne parle. Tristesse et colère déforment les visages de chacun. Elle nous a peut être trahis et livré à Thanos mais elle nous a sauvé et elle en a payé le prix fort.

Et puis je réalise enfin. Elle est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je pleure. Personne ne me fais de remarque, personne ne me juge. Tous respecte mon chagrin. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Mon frère. Je le laisse faire. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas laissé me toucher et pourtant aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de celui qui fut jadis mon meilleur ami. Je sers le corps de Laïmé dans mes bras et lui fait mes adieux. Thanos me le paiera. Il pense m'avoir détruit avec ce coup mais au contraire il n'a fait qu'attiser ma rage.

« Je te vengerais petite humaine. C'est une promesse »


	11. Chapter 11

Julie91 : Oui j'ai bien rit aussi quand j'ai écrit ce passage sur Loki m'imaginant tout les tours qu'il a pu tenter désespérément pour l'atteindre. Et je suis contente que tu es versé ta petite larme. C'est que j'ai réussi mon coup. Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Absence de Cœur

Il pleut. C'est ironique puisqu'on est à un enterrement. Ces cérémonies terrestre ne ressemblent en rien aux cérémonies asgardienne. Chez moi on brûle le mort ici on les enterre. Je regarde devant moi et mes yeux se posent sur le cercueil. Elle est à l'intérieur. Je ne la verrais plus jamais je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer la voir sortir à tout moment bien vivante. Une petite main se glisse dans la mienne. Je baisse les yeux vers le petit garçon qui se tient à côté de moi. Ses yeux presque dorés me détaillent.

« Maman me manque... »

« Elle me manque aussi »

« J'ai perdu mes deux mamans. »

« Tu dois haïr Thanos. Il a tué ta mère biologique et maintenant ta mère adoptive. »

« Non » Je le regarde, interrogateur. « Ma vraie maman c'est pas Thanos qui l'a tué.

« Alors qui ? »

« C'est maman » Je saisit l'impacte de cette déclaration.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

« Non. Elle m'a adopté et protégé contre Nébula et Thanos et je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas tué. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle me manque... » Je regarde ce petit. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'a que 7 ans. Il ait tellement mature pour son âge.

« Dis Loki ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas devenir mon papa ? » Mes yeux quittent l'enfant pour se poser sur le cercueil de la femme que, je l'ai enfin compris, j'aime et a qui je ne pourrais jamais le dire. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle et elle l'aurait souhaité.

« Oui » Je prend l'enfant dans mes bras et le laisse pleurer sur mon épaule quand la tombe se referme. Je pleurs moi aussi. Puis nous repartons à la tour préparer notre vengeance.

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis son décès. Je me rends tout les jours sur sa tombe. Parfois Fairïe m'accompagne parfois je viens seul. Tony a redoublé d'effort pour trouver le vaisseau de Thanos. Après notre fuite il a disparu mais nous savons pertinemment qu'il est toujours en orbite autour de la terre.

Tout le monde s'entraîne sans relâche. Gamora passe son temps dans l'arène jonglant entre les adversaires jusqu'à épuisement. Natasha s'est mis en tête de faire des recherches sur les enfants de la lune pour voir si il en existe encore et s'en faire de potentiel allié contre Thanos mais elle ne trouve rien. elle semblerait que Laïmé était vraiment la dernière. Chacun s'occupe comme il peut mais tous trépignent d'impatience.

« Papa ! » Je me tourne vers celui qui est devenu mon fils. Adopté. Comme moi. Je commence à comprendre l'amour d'un père pour son fils même si ce dernier est adopté et ma propre haine contre mon père s'estompe. Un jour peut être pourrais-je lui pardonner. Laïmé a sa manière m'a appris que chaque vie se vaut et que quand il est possible d'en sauver une il ne faut pas hésiter et cet enfant est en train de m'apprendre à pardonner. C'est comme ci cette famille avait été faite pour moi, pour me changer.

« Fairïe ? Que se passe-t-il ?»

« Tu avais promis de m'apprendre le piano ! » Le petit me fixe plein de volonté.

« Bien sur ! Allons-y. »

« Gamora ça suffit ! » Je me tourne vers mon amant.

« Non ça ne suffit pas ! »

« Tu t'épuises inutilement. Ne te pousse pas trop. Conserve tes forces pour Thanos. »

« Je dois m'entraîner ! Je dois être plus forte ! »

« Gamora- »

« IL A TUE MA SOEUR PETER QUILL »

« Je sais ma belle je sais » Il me prend dans ses bras et je craque. « On va la venger. Je te le promet. »

« PAPA ! » Je me redresse vivement et nous nous précipitons vers l'origine du crie.

« PAPA! PAPA ! » loki gît au sol la tête entre les mains. Je me précipite à ses côtés et attire l'attention de mon neveu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il m'apprenait à jouer au piano puis d'un seul coup il s'est pris la tête entre les mains et s'est effondré. »

« Loki que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Laïmé... »

« Quoi Laïmé ? »

« Ça fait si mal ! »

« Tu m'as donné beaucoup de file à retordre. Tu m'as même dissimulé des choses et tu savais pertinemment qu'elles seraient les conséquences. Mais maintenant tu es de retour. Je t'ai promis que je me vengerais mais je n'ai pas dit de qu'elle vengeance il s'agit. Tu vas le tuer. »

« ... »

« Tu vas le tuer. Puis une fois qu'il sera mort je te rendrais ta liberté et tu devras vivre avec ton crime. Avoir tué son âme sœur. Je me demande ce qu'il restera de toi. Mais avant... tu vas souffrir ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...RGH ! »

« Loki ? Loki ? » Je me réveil difficilement. Ma tête me lance et j'ai mal partout. Je me redresse lentement et inspecte mon corps. Rien...

« Loki ? Ca va ? Hé ! Tête de bouc ! Répond ! » Tony me regarde l'air inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es effondré et tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Laïmé »

Soudain les souvenir me revienne. J'ai eu si mal mais je n'ai aucune marque sur le corps. La douleur ne venait pas de moi. Laïmé. Je me lève d'un seul coup et chancelle. Thor se précipite à mon côté pour me soutenir et je le laisse faire, c'est dire de mon. J'ai un léger sourire en coin. Il y a encore moins d'un an je l'aurais envoyé baladé accompagné d'injures et de remarques acerbes.

« Laïmé est vivante ! »

« Loki... » Jane pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Elle est morte. »

« Non elle est vivante ! Le lien je la sens ! La douleur c'était pas la mienne mais la sienne ! »

« On l'a enterré Loki. Elle ne peut pas être vivante. Tu délire ! »

« Déterrez la vous verrez si je délire ! »

J'ai mal. Si mal. Mal ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je ne sais pas ? Je ne me souviens plus. Quelque chose bouge en moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Pourtant je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois me souvenir. Non rien. Il n'y a rien. J'ai peur. Peur ? C'est quoi ? Je ne sais plus non plus. Je dois tuer. Tuer qui ? Je ne sais plus. Je bouge. Je ne sens rien. Pourtant il y a du sang sur moi. Un être étrange s'approche et retire mes chaînes. Thanos. Je me souviens. Je dois le tuer. Je dois tuer Loki.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« C'est incompréhensible... »

« Elle était bien là quand on à fermer le cercueil. »

« Et la tombe ne porte aucune trace de pillage. »

Nous contemplons le cercueil de mon âme sœur. Vide.

« Elle est vivante. Je le sens. Le lien s'est réactivé. Elle souffrait mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien »

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. Que le lien n'était pas complet. » Banner toujours aussi pragmatique.

« A sa mort j'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses le lien a du se compléter à ce moment là. »

« Que fait-on frêre ? Si elle est vivante il faut la retrouver. Et vu la souffrance que tu as ressenti elle doit sûrement être torturé. Donc elle doit être avec Thanos. »

« Ce n'est pas logique. Thanos l'a empoisonné à l'argent et elle a été catégorique quand nous étions petite. L'argent une fois ingurgité est fatal pour ceux de son peuple. »

« Thanos tiens toujours ses promesses. Mais il a pu mentir. Il n'a pas promis que le poison était de l'argent il a juste dit qu'il se vengerait. Je sais qu'il existe une substance qui simule la mort. Mais la mort n'est pas douloureuse comme elle l'a été pour elle avec cette substance. » Banner semble perdu dans ses pensées. « A moins que... »

« Que ? »

« Gamora penses-tu que l'argent en extrêment faible quantité soit tout de même fatal ? »

« Non je ne penses pas, enfin je ne sais pas trop. »

« Le produit a pu être mélangé avec une très faible dose d'argent causant une douleur extrême à Laïmé mais insuffisante pour la tuer. Puis le produit a fait le reste simulant sa mort. Enfin il ne restait plus à Thanos que la récupérer et attendre qu'elle se réveil. » L'idée de Banner semble logique. « Mais ce qui me chiffonne c'est pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps ? »

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi ? » Tous se tourne vers Fairïe. « Si l'argent a été mis en très faible quantité il était tout de même présent. Il a donc causé des dégâts. Dégâts qui ont du être réparés. Elle a donc du rester dans le coma pendant un certain temps avant que son corps ne soit de nouveau opérationnel. » Ce gamin est décidément trop intelligent pour son âge.

« Elle est vivante c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant il faut la sortir des griffes de Thanos. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. » Tony a le nez plongé dans un écran. « Jarvie vient de m'envoyer un enregistrement de caméra de surveillance de la tour... loki... elle est dans ta chambre. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Cœur meurtri

J'y suis. La chambre de Loki. Qui est Loki ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je dois le tuer, père me l'a demandé.

Il n'est pas là. J'attends ? Non perte de temps. Je vais chercher. Quelque chose grogne au fond de moi. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est, ce n'est pas ma mission. La mission avant tout.

« LAÏME ! » Laïmé ? Ah oui c'est moi je me souviens. Je me tourne. Un homme me fait face. Grand, musculature fine, cheveux noir et yeux verts. Mon cœur se sert. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne sais pas.

« Où est Loki ? » L'homme me dévisage avec méfiance.

« MAMAN ! » un humain plus petit que l'autre cour vers moi. « Maman tu es vivante. Je suis trop content ! » Content ? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Je ne sais pas. La mission avant tout. Tuer Loki me souvenir et souffrir. Me souvenir de quoi ?

« C'est toi Loki ? »

« Beh nan maman moi c'est Fairïe tu le sais. Loki il est derrière. » Je dévisage l'homme qui s'est approché de moi. C'est lui la cible.

« Fairïe ! Recule il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. » Le petit s'éloigne. « Laïmé ? Tu me reconnais ? »

« Oui. Tu es Loki. » Il semble soulagé et me prend dans ses bras.

Elle est vivante. Mon âme sœur m'est revenue. Elle est dans mes bras. Je sens son odeur et son coeur qui bat calmement ? Calmement ? Je me redresses et la regarde dans les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Son regard est vide inexpressif, elle n'a pas non plus réagit à mon étreinte.

« Laïmé tu- ARGH ! »

Ma lame s'enfonce dans l'abdomen de ma cible. Il me dévisage une expression que je ne connais pas sur le visage. Je ne connais pas les expressions. Je n'en ai pas. Je retire ma lame et il s'effondre à mes pieds. Au fond de moi je sens que quelque chose hurle et se débat, tente de se libérer de mon esprit. Je regarde ma cible. Je n'ai touché aucun point vitaux. Étrange, normalement je ne rate jamais.

« PAPA ! » Le petit humain se précipite vers ma cible.

« Va-t-en Farïe ! Va chercher les autres ! Vite ! » Le petit humain quitte la pièce et ma cible se relève. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit et attaque à nouveau. J'enfonce de nouveau ma lame dans-... le vide ? La cible a disparu. Je me retourne elle est à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de comprimer sa blessure. « Arrête » La voix a raisonné dans ma tête, une voix douce et féminine. Je secoue la tête. Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Papa sera en colère. Je dois achever ma mission. Je m'élance. La cible disparaît de nouveau.

Les minutes s'écoulent ainsi. J'attaque il disparaît mais ne tente rien pour se défendre. De temps à autre j'arrive à lui porter un coup le blessant de plus en plus mais il ne réplique pas et aucun de mes coups n'atteint de points vitaux. Comme ci mon propre corps refuse mes actes. Pourquoi ? La chose au fond de moi hurle et bouge dans tous les sens. Ma vue se trouble. Je dois me ressaisir, quoique ce soit je ne dois pas la laisser sortir elle m'empêcherait de réussir ma mission. Elle me bloque déjà.

La porte s'ouvre, d'autres humains entrent. Je ne les connais pas. Ce ne sont pas des cibles.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Cet humain là est couvert de métal. Étrange.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a poignardé et tente de me tuer depuis tout à leur mais elle est trop agile et rapide pour que j'arrive la rendre inconsciente sans devoir la blesser. » La cible semble essoufflée. Bien la mission est bientôt finie.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je crois qu'elle ne nous reconnaît pas. »

« Thanos ? »

« Sûrement... Gamora ? » Loki se tourne vers une femme à la peau verte. J'attaque encore une fois mon poignard s'enfonce dans ses côtes et il disparaît à nouveau pour réapparaître plus loin. Mon cœur se comprime encore plus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. J'ai... mal ? C'est de la douleur ? Je ne me souviens plus... C'est quoi la douleur ?

« LOKI ! » La femme verte se précipite vers la cible. Je ne bouge plus. Quelque chose ne va pas en moi. Plus précisément, si je ne me trompe pas, et que c'est de la douleur j'ai mal aux côtes et à l'abdomen. Aux endroits où j'ai poignardé la cible... étrange. La chose au fond de moi s'acharne encore plus. Elle me ralentis et bloque mes mouvement. Je comprends. C'est à cause de cette chose que je n'arrive pas à tuer. C'est une gêne.

« Ça va, ça va. Elle cherche à me tuer mais en même elle ne vise pas les points vitaux. Je pense que quelque chose la retiens encore de me tuer. » J'inspecte mon corps. Hormis les coups de poignards à l'abdomen et dans le côte j'ai quelques écorchures et griffures mais rien d'alarmant pour l'instant.

« La bête sûrement. Si je ne me trompe pas elle a subit le conditionnement. » Gamora s'est accroupis à mes côtés et inspecte mes blessures. Laïmé quand à elle ne bouge plus. Elle semble troublée par quelque chose.

« Le conditionnement ? » Tony s'approche de nous.

« Oui, c'est la méthode de Thanos. Il nous conditionne à ne rien ressentir, plus d'émotions et plus de sensations nous devenons de parfais pantins, des armes humaines uniquement bonnes à tuer. »

« Donc actuellement elle n'est... »

« Elle n'est pas avec nous. Ça ne sert a rien de lui parler on ne l'atteindra pas. Par contre si c'est bien la bête qui l'empêche de te tuer on peu peut être l'atteindre elle. »

« Comment ? » Banner nous rejoint. « Si ça bête est enfuit au fond d'elle comment peut-on l'atteindre ? »

« Elle nous entend. Je le sais. Laïmé me l'a dit un jour. J'ai même pu discuter avec la bête à travers elle. Si on arrive à faire en sorte que la bête prenne le contrôle on pourra garder Laïmé auprès de nous le temps de trouver un moyen de briser le conditionnement. »

La chose se calme. Je me redresse reprend mon poignard correctement en main et me dirige vers la cible.

« CUJO ! » Mon corps se paralyse. Je ne peux plus bouger. La femme verte a parlé et je ne peux plus bouger. C'est une sorcière ? « Cujo je sais que tu m'entends. Bat-toi ! Il faut que tu prennes le contrôle. Empêche là de tuer Loki ! »

Je grogne. Elle est marrant sœur. Je me bat depuis longtemps mais humaine trop puissante. Elle ne m'écoute plus. Elle m'a oublié. Je grogne, griffe, me débat. Humaine sait que bête est là mais m'ignore. J'aime pas qu'on ignore bête. Soudain humaine se fige. Elle sait. Elle a compris que bête voulait prendre le contrôle. « Non ! » Je cris dans esprit de humaine. Trop tard. Humaine s'enfuit.

« NON ! » Je me précipite vers la fenêtre que Laïmé vient de briser et par laquelle elle a sauté. Rien. Elle s'est volatiliser. « MERDE ! »

« loki... »

« PAS MAINTENANT GAMORA ! » Sous l'impulsion de ma colère la terre se met a trembler. « Elle était là. Juste là ! On la tenait et on l'a perdu. Encore. »

« Peut être mais pas pour longtemps. On a pu vérifier notre théorie, on peut atteindre la bête. Et elle reviendra. Si Thanos lui a ordonné de te tuer elle reviendra le faire et à ce moment là on la capturera. »

Je ne répond pas et quitte la pièce pour me plonger dans un livre de sors. Je dois la ramener.

Je suis où ? Une ruelle. J'ai fui. Pourquoi ? J'ai eu peur. Qu'est ce que là peur ? Je tombe au sol. Quelque chose se passe en moi. La chose. Elle gagne du terrain. Non. Elle va m'empêcher de mener à bien ma mission. Je la combat mais je suis faible, elle gagne et tout devient noir.

« MERDE ! » Je jette le énième livre de sors à travers la pièce.

« Frère... »

« RIEN ! Je ne trouve rien sur ce stupide conditionnement. Ni sur comment il est mis en place ni sur comment le briser. Il n'y a rien. » Thor s'approche de moi et pause sa main sur mon épaule. Encore une fois je le laisse faire.

« Tu vas trouver frère. Tu as toujours été le plus malin de nous deux. »

« Ça c'est sur... sans moi tu serais mort un bon nombre de fois. » Il s'esclaffe et je souris. J'ai peut être perdu mon âme sœur temporairement, et j'insiste sur le temporairement, mais j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Parce qu'il est mon frère contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours pu affirmer. Au même titre qu'Odin est mon père et que je suis le père de Fairïe.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas à chercher plus longtemps. » La voix de tony nous interrompt. « Jarvis vient de m'informer qu'il y a un loup et je précise un très gros loup blanc aux yeux bleuss dorée, en bas de l'immeuble. » Je ne demande rien de plus et me téléporte.

Beau Loki apparaît devant bête et tombe a genoux entourant mon cou de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans ma fourrure. Il pleur dans poils. Je grogne doucement. Ne salis pas fourrure de bête humain. Fourrure propre.

« Tu as réussi. Merci. »

Beau Loki fou ?

« Cujo ! » Je dresse l'oreille. Soeur ! Soeur fait pareil que beau Loki. Je grogne. Fourrure sale et mouillée maintenant. Je me dégage des câlins et me lave. Beurk larmes salée. Humains bizarres.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Homme de métal est venue aussi je grogne avant qu'il ne me salisse aussi. N'approche pas. Il comprend et reste loin de bête. Bien. J'aime bien homme de métal.

« Euh... qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié qu'on pleure dans son pelage et elle te fait comprendre que tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de même »

« J'en avais pas l'intention de toute manière. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Elle va rester avec moi » Beau Loki s'est approché et grattouille l'oreille de bête. J'aime les grattouille. « Je vais la garder le temps de trouver un moyen de briser le conditionnement. »

« Loki » Sœur approche aussi. « Ce n'est pas Laïmé. C'est un animal sauvage. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est même très étonnant qu'elle soit venu nous trouver sans ma sœur pour la guider. En temps normal elle en aurait profité pour faire ce qu'elle veut. » Laïmé. Humaine. Elle me manque. C'est un morceau de mon âme plus là. Je m'appuie contre la jambe de beau Loki.

« Je suis l'âme sœur de Laïmé donc je suis aussi son âme sœur. Elle restera avec moi. Je pense qu'elle comprend que nous somme la seule chance de sauver son autre moitié. » loki beau et intelligent. Bon âme sœur. Je sens humaine au fond de bête. Elle ne comprend pas. Je lui grogne dessus. Elle stupide ! Souviens-toi de âme sœur ! Vite !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Cœur de loup

Je suis dans chambre. Je renifle. Chambre de beau loki. Il entre dans la pièce et regarde bête. Oui Loki beau. Humaine stupide d'avoir oublié.

« Bon. Je vais essayer quelque chose ne t'énerve pas. » Pourquoi bête s'énerverait ?

Beau loki regarde bête puis disparaît. A la place autre loup. Noir yeux vert, plus petit que bête. Intrus.

Je m'habitue à mon corps de loup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis transformé mais peut être qu'ainsi je pourrais gagner la confiance de la bête. Erreur. Je ne me trompe jamais d'habitude. Sauf quand il s'agit de Laïmé et de sa bête. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit je me retrouve plaqué au sol la bête au dessus de moi ses canines s'enfonçant dans ma gorge.

J'attaque loup intrus. Mon territoire. Soudain loup disparaît et beau loki apparaît. J'ouvre la gueule et lâche. Âme sœur se lève. Sang sur sa gorge.

« papa ? » Gamin entre. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Disons que ta mère n'a pas apprécié l'intrusion d'un autre loup sur son territoire... Ne t'inquiète pas ça va guérir vite. »

Bête comprend pas. Où est loup intrus ? Et pourquoi beau Loki blessé ?

« Papa je te rappel que c'est un animal sauvage et un loup-garou. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. »

« Un peu comme ta mère en fait. » Beau Loki me grattouille tête.

Marre de réfléchir. Dormir. Là. Lit de beau Loki. M'installer.

Je me réveil. J'ai mieux dormis que les nuits précédentes maintenant que je sais que Laïmé est en sécurité à côté de moi. Même si elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire. Je me touche la gorge, il n'y a plus de trace de la morsure. Bien. J'ai fait une erreur hier je ne la referais pas. Je me tourne vers la louve endormis a côté de moi.

« Qu'est ce que- ? » La louve n'est plus là. A la place se trouve Laïmé bel et bien humaine nue et profondément endormie. Remis de ma surprise je la menotte pour éviter qu'elle n'essaie de me tuer à son réveil ou de s'enfuir et l'observe dormir.

Elle est toujours aussi belle. Ses longs cheveux blancs forme un fin rideau autour d'elle lui donnant l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Sa peau pâle capte les rayons du soleil qui filtrent aux travers des rideaux. Oui un magnifique ange que je compte bien corrompre quand elle sera enfin elle même. Ni tenant plus je laisse glisser un doigt sur sa peau. Douce, tellement douce. Elle s'agite prête à se réveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvre sur un regard bleu moucheté d'or.

« Beau Loki »

« Pardon ? » Elle me sourit et tend la main vers moi. Son geste est interrompu par les menottes. Je la vois s'agiter contre le métal et se débattre pour se libérer. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Détache ! » Je la regarde. Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est Laïmé et pourtant ce sont les yeux de la bête. « Beau Loki ! Détache bête ! »

« Bête ? » Elle grogne. « Tu es la bête. »

« Oui... détache ! » Je lui retire les menottes et me retrouve plaqué contre le matelas un Laîmé nu contrôlée par le bête à califourchon sur moi son corps se frottant sur mon érection. « beau Loki stupide. Pas attacher bête ! »

« Je ne le ferais plus. Mais je pensais que c'était Laïmé. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Humaine plus Laïmé. Elle faible. Facile pour bête de prendre contrôle même quand humaine est humaine. » Elle me regarde avec fierté. Je n'ai pas trop compris ses explications mais elle en à l'air tellement fière que je ne veux pas la contrarier. Les expressions de la bête sur le visage de Laïmé lui donne un air juvénile adorable. Je ne résiste pas et passe la main dans ses cheveux. Elle grogne, j'arrête.

« Continu ! » Elle se penche en avant et s'allonge sur moi pour avoir plus de câlins provoquant de nouveaux frottements. « Bête aime grattouilles. »

Je passe le reste de l'heure à la grattouiller. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un être humain qui se comporte comme un chien ou alors d'un enfant capricieux. Elle se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens quand j'attends certaines zone et je comprend qu'elle apprécie plus mes caresses à ses endroits là. Je découvre la bête de mon âme sœur et réalise que ce ne doit pas être tout les jours facile de vivre avec cette créature dans le tête. Elle est têtue et exigeante et ne connaît rien à rien au monde humain.

« MAMAN ! » Fairïe se jette dans les bras de la bête avant que je n'ai le temps d'expliquer la situation. Après la séance papouille la bête a manifesté sa faim en hurlant dans la chambre et fouillant tout les placards. Je l'ai donc amené dans la salle commune où chacun prend son petit-déjeuner.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Banner s'approche de nous.

« Ce n'est pas Laïmé …. » Cette dernière grogne sur banner.

« Comment ? »

« FAIM ! MANGER ! »

Je soupir et installe la bête à table pour lui servir ce que mange habituellement Laïmé le matin. Soit une tasse de café et un bol d'avoine. Le bête regarde sa tasse de café comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure. Au lieu de s'en saisir elle incline la tête et lape le contenu. Le reste se passe très vite. La tasse atterrie dans le mur d'en face, la table est renversé et je retrouve une Laïmé perché au plafond sur les poutres grognant et montrant les dents. Quand à moi je suis trempé. Avant de lancer la tasse elle en a renversé le contenu sur moi.

« Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le café... » Tony... toujours aussi perspicace.

« Pardon bête... descend maintenant. » Je tend les mains vers elle pour l'atteindre et elle me grogne dessus.

« NAN ! Boisson pas bonne ! Poison ! »

« Mais non ce n'est pas du poison vient manger tes céréales au moins... »

« NAN ! Pas bon. Bête veut viande ! »

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulé selon le même schéma. Tout le monde s'y est mis pour encadrer la bête qui passait son temps à détruire tout ce qui la contrariez mais le meilleur fut sa rencontre avec Groot et Rocket.

« Arbre ! »

« Je s'appelle Groot ! »

« Arbre parle ! »

« Je s'appelle Groot ».

« Moi bête. »

« Je s'appelle Groot. »

« MOI BETE !

« JE S'APPELLE GROOT ! »

« Arbre énerve bête ! »

Elle avait ensuite entrepris d'escalader l'arbre jusqu'à l'arriver de Rocket dans la pièce.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS SUR GROOT ? »

« VIANDE ! »

« Pardon ? Nan attend ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nan mais je suis pas à manger ! »

« VIANDE ! » Puis Rocket avait fui poursuivi par une bête affamée et déterminée à se faire un pâté de raton-laveur.

« Ça peut plus durer... elle est pas méchante mais ingérable ! On dirait une gamine très très mais alors très mal élevée. » Nous étions de nouveau dans la salle commune, la bête s'était endormie la tête poser sur mes genoux et Tony semblait au bord de l'implosion. « Elle a détruit la moitié de l'appartement ! »

« Et encore tu n'as pas vu ta chambre... » Clint tapota l'épaule du millionnaire de manière compatissante.

« Quoi ma chambre ? Elle a fait quoi à ma chambre ? LOKI ! »

« Chut ne crie pas tu vas la réveiller ! Et elle est grognon au réveil ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait dans ma chambre ? »

« Elle n'a pas aimé tes rideaux... »

Tony a alors quitté la pièce comme une tornade et son crie a raisonner dans toute la tour réveillant notre monstre qui s'est redressée d'un seul coup sur ses gardes.

« Danger ? »

« Non c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Juste Tony qui aime ce que tu as fait aux rideau de sa chambre. Recouche toi je vais te grattouiller. »

« GRATTOUILLE » Et elle s'est recouché sur moi exposant son ventre pour plus de grattouille. Laïmé me manquait déjà beaucoup avant mais la c'est de pire en pire.

« Vous avez pensé à la questionner sur Laïmé ? Elle a sûrement une idée du moyen de la faire revenir. Le conditionnement a déjà été brisé une fois on peut recommencer. » Gamora s'approche de nous pour participer à la séance grattouillage. « Hey Cujo ! »

« Soeur ! »

« Est ce que tu connais un moyen de faire revenir Laïmé ? »

« La pleine lune guérie ! »

« Je sais mais elle n'a jamais soigné le conditionnement. Et pourtant j'ai vu plusieurs fois Laïmé conditionnée sous la pleine lune. »

« Lune insuffisante. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut alors ? »

« Légende ! »

« Une légende ? Quelle légende. » La bête s'est alors relevée assise en tailleur et a pris un air grave puis elle s'est mise à chanter d'une voix douce.

 _Sous le regard bienveillant de la lune mère,_

 _La louve meurtri se désespère._

 _Blessée par la morsure d'argent,_

 _Elle se meurt lentement._

 _L'homme qu'elle aimait a su la vérité_

 _Et par colère l'a poignardé._

 _La lune ne peut rien accomplir_

 _Que de regarder sa fille mourir._

 _De son chagrin ses larmes roulent_

 _Et autour de la louve elles s'écoulent_

 _Larmes de lune mêlées au sang_

 _Forme la source bénie du temps_

 _Ô toi louve blessée_

 _Viens donc t'y ressourcer_

 _Tes blessures guéries_

 _Tu reprends le cour de ta vie._

La bête se tut et nous regarda. Personne ne parlait tout le monde essayant de saisir le sens des paroles de la chanson.

« FAIM ! » Je soupirais. On réfléchira quand on aura nourri la bête sinon elle va nous ennuyer pendant un moment.

Une fois rassasié nous réprime notre réflexion. C'est Banner qui compris le premier.

« Si j'ai bien compris selon cette légende, une louve blessée est morte entraînant le chagrin de la lune qui s'est mise à pleurer. Les larmes de la lune mélangée au sang de la louve ont formé une source qui peut guérir les blessures. C'est bien ça ? »

« Oui mais que blessure de loups. »

« Donc ça ne marche pas avec les humains. »

« Non »

« Et donc où peut-on trouver cette source si elle existe ? »

« Sur terre des loups ! » Et puis elle est repartie cette fois ci détruire la literie de Natasha parce qu'elle aimait pas la couleur.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Cœur retrouvé

« La terre des loups ? Tu veux dire le lieu où les enfants de la lune vivaient ? » L'espoir me gonfle le cœur. On a une chance de faire revenir Laïmé.

« oui, terre des loups pleines de pouvoir. Enfant lune forts là-bas. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? » Stralord se lève. « Préparons-nous ! »

« Euh... les gars vous réalisez que vous êtes en train de fonder vos espoirs sur une légende ? » Steve ne semble pas convaincu.

« Allez soldat. Tu es trop pragmatique. Si on a une chance de briser le conditionnement autant la saisir ! »

« Très bien essayons. »

Par la suite nous avons organisé notre excursion. Je partais avec la bête, Tony, Clint et Gamora tandis que les autres restaient à la tour au cas où.

« Bon où est cette fameuse Terre ? »

« Par là » La bête indiquait une direction du doigt.

« Donne nous un lieu précis ce sera plus simple ! »

« Non. Par là ! »

Tony pilota le vaisseau suivant les instructions orales de la bête. Le voyage dura plusieurs heure malgré la vitesse de notre moyen de transporte et la bête donc indiqua de manière simple, claire, nette et précise que nous étions arrivé.

« STOP ! ICI ! »

Nous nous sommes posé en catastrophe au milieu de nul part. Nous nous trouvions dans une forêt mais impossible de savoir où. Quelque chose brouillait nos radars. Je soupirais, une chose qui m'arrivait couramment ces derniers temps, et suivit la bête qui parti sans nous attendre.

Elle nous fit marcher pendant des heures et des heures n'écoutant absolument pas nos protestation et refusant de s'arrêter. Quelque chose semblait la troubler.

Il fait noir. Froid. Froid ? Qu'est ce que le froid ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. La chose a pris le contrôle. Elle parle à la cible. Elle aime la cible. Moi aussi. Moi aussi ? Non ! Je n'aime pas. Je ne peux pas aimer, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je me sens forte. Plus forte. Je dois reprendre le contrôle et achever la mission.

« Bon ça suffit ! » Je saisis la bête par la taille et elle se débattit. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es si pressée que ça ? »

« Terre natale. Magie puissante. Gonfle pouvoir enfant de lune. »

« Oui et alors ? » Tony s'est approché de nous. « C'est le but. On pourra soigner Laïmé comme ça ! »

« Non terre forte. Donner force à enfant de lune. »

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » Je me tournais vers Gamora qui saisit la bête par les épaules. « Cette terre renforce les pouvoirs des enfants de la lune donc les pouvoirs de Laïmé. Le problème c'est qu'en étant plus puissante elle essaie de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. C'est ça ? »

« Oui. Elle vouloir tuer beau Loki. Nous se dépêcher. »

« Ok. Allons-y ! »

Il était en colère. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait prévu. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il ne s'était jamais trompé dans ces calculs. Et pourtant quand il s'agit de sa fille il se trompe souvent. « C'est à cause de cette bête... je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. »

« Pardon votre grandeur ? » L'homme qui lui fait face est sa dernière carte. Il le sais. Mais il est aussi son plus fidèle guerrier.

« Rien. Trouve ma fille. Aide là à accomplir sa mission ! »

« Bien maître. » Thanos regarda l'homme partir agacé. Il ne voulait pas avancer ce pion aussi tôt mais il n'avait pas le choix...

« Village »

La bête ralenti le rythme. J'observais les environs. Tout était détruit et la nature avait repris ses droits. On pouvait distinguer la forme de quelque habitation. Juchée dans les arbres, on y accédais pour des escaliers. Entre chaque cabanes des ponts suspendus permettaient autrefois une communication mais aujourd'hui ils étaient soit détruits soit en trop mauvais état pour être utilisé. Le village devait être splendide avant que ses habitants soient ma sacré. Nous suivîmes la bête jusqu'une clairière. En son centre trônait un arbre plus grand que les autres et elle s'arrêta. Je me tournais vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait. La bête pleur ?

« hey cujo. Que se passe-t-il ? » Gamora lui caressa la tête et la bête se laissa aller contre elle enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la guerrière.

« Maison... » Et je compris. Je me tournais de nouveau vers l'arbre qui avait accueilli la maison de mon âme sœur.

J'observe le village abandonné au travers des yeux de la chose. Quelque chose se passe en moi. Je suis... triste. Pourtant je ne devrais pas pouvoir l'être. Je connais cet endroit. Mais je ne me souviens plus. Je redouble d'effort pour reprendre le contrôle. Je me sens plus forte.

Je regarde la bête pleurer. Je ne pensais pas la voir pleurer un jour.

« Maison... » La bête semble abattue.

Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur sa tête. Elle grogne. Chez les loups poser la main sur la tête est un signe de dominance et la ête n'aime pas être dominée.

« Fait moi confiance. » Elle se calme et ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur sa mémoire et active ma magie que je dirige sur l'arbre. « Ouvre les yeux. »

J'écoute beau Loki et ouvre. Maison. La maison est là. Comme avant. Je m'avance. Maison. Je cours. Je rentre. Tout est là. Maison.

Nous suivons la bête à l'intérieur de la cabane que je viens de reconstruire avec la maison. Elle court partout renifle chaque coin de la maison. Elle semble réellement heureuse.

Tony observe la bête courir partout en ruminant "pourquoi elle ne détruit pas les rideaux ici..."

« Bon désolé d'écourter l'instant émotion mais il serait temps de trouver cette source. Plus on passe temps ici plus Laïmé gagne en puissance et plus elle risque de reprendre le contrôle et nous attaquer où disparaître à nouveau. »

« Par là » La bête reprend son chemin tout en jetant des coups d'œil au dessus de son épaule de temps en temps. Je m'avance à son niveau.

« Ne t'inquiète elle ne disparaîtra pas on y retournera tout à l'heure. » Derrière moi je vois Tony occupé sur son téléphone. « Tu as du réseau ? »

« Oui mais c'est tout ce que j'ai... pas moyen de trouver notre position. On a aucune idée de où on se trouve. C'est vraiment étrange. C'est comme ci une sorte de magie protége cet endroit. »

« Oui je le ressent aussi. Ma sœur me l'avais expliqué. Elle m'a dit que la lune protége cet endroit des intrus. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru au début mais je commence à y croire. »

« Ici. Source. »

Nous nous trouvons en face d'une grotte. A l'intérieur s'écoule une source formant un petit lac de couleur légèrement rougeâtre.

« Le sang mélangé aux larmes. On comprend pourquoi cette légende est née en tout cas. Cette eau a quand même une couleur bizarre. » Tony se penche pour toucher l'eau mais la bête lui attrape le poignet et grogne.

« Eau sacrée ! Pas toucher ! »

« D'accord d'accord désolé. »

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Clint n'avait pas parler depuis le début du voyage nous suivant comme une ombre constamment aux aguets.

« Plonger dans eau. »

« ok... bah vas-y.. »

« Non attendre Lune ! »

« La lune n'apparaîtra que dans une heure... On fait quoi en attendant ? »

« Dormir ! » et la bête s'allongea au sol et s'endormit. Aussi simplement que ça, ce qui me fit rire. Je m'installais contre elle et la pris dans mes bras. Tout le monde s'installa et je me laissais bercer par le clapotis de l'eau.

Enfin. Je suis assez forte. J'ai réussi. « NON » le cris résonne dans ma tête. La chose se débat mais elle a perdu. J'ai gagné.

J'ouvre les yeux et croise un regard bleu glace. Laïmé. Elle est assise à califourchon sur moi un poignard à la main. La bête n'est plus la. Merde. Son poignard descend sur mon cœur et je bloque son poignet d'une main. Je passe mon autre main derrière sa nuque et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Elle se tend contre mes lèvres. Elle est toujours aussi douce. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle ouvre pour me laisser entrer. Je sens son corps se détendre contre moi. Malheureusement ça ne dur que quelques seconde avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et bondisse loin de moi.

« Qu'est ce que- » Son crie réveil les autres qui se mettent en position de défense comprenant immédiatement la situation.

« Et bien je t'ai embrassé. Tu aimais ça avant. » Je le regarde avec malice. Elle a réagi c'est une bonne chose.

« Avant ? »

« Oui avant. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Tu dois te souvenir. Souviens toi de toi, de nous. Souviens toi Laïmé. »

« Oui je dois me souvenir » Je me gonfle d'espoir. Elle a compris. « Mais je dois te tuer avant et me souvenir après. » douche froide. Je viens de comprendre le plan de Thanos. Ses dernier mots _« je tiens toujours mes promesses et j'ai promis de me venger des traîtres »_. Nous l'avons trahi tout les deux. C'est donc de nous deux qu'il va se venger.

« Thanos a ordonné à Laïmé de me tuer puis de se souvenir de tout. »

« Putain l'ordure. »

« Tony je sais que Steve n'est pas là mais c'est pas une raison. Langage ! »

« Il a raison. Je connais ma sœur. Elle ne supportera pas de vivre sachant qu'elle a tué son âme sœur. Elle se tuerait. »

« Exactement. » Un homme inconnu est entré dans la grotte et a saisi Laïmé par la taille me faisant grogner. Cette dernière n'a pas réagi et s'est laissé faire. J'ai trop fréquenter la bête on dirait, ses réactions déteignent sur moi. Derrière l'intrus se trouve plusieurs hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils sont trop nombreux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Clint vise l'étranger avec son arc, il a des yeux gris pale et des cheveux gris presque noirs. Sa carrure est grande et son allure provocatrice. Il se lèvre les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Ash » L'homme fait une courbette exagérée. « Le bras droit de Thanos et son meilleur guerrier. Je suis venu m'assurer que notre petite louve mène sa mission a bien. Mais je vois qu'elle a besoin d'un coup de main. »

« Bras droit ? Toi ? Son meilleur guerrier peut être mais tu n'as jamais été son bras droit. Tu es surtout une arme pour lui rien de plus. »

Ash se mit à rire « Aaaah Gamora ! Content de te voir ma belle. Tu me manque tu sais ? »

« La réciproque est fausse... »

Ash sourit et claqua des doigts. Ses hommes attaquèrent.

Tout devint confus.

Tu ne te bas pas au côté des bonnes personnes. Cette phrase se répète en boucle dans ma tête. C'est la vérité je le sais mais quelque chose m'empêche de faire autrement. « Bas toi humaine ! » encore la chose.

« Non ! »

« Bas-toi. Pas faible forte ! Bas-toi. Souvenir ! »

« C'est trop dur ! »

« BATS-TOI ! »

J'obéis.

Le combat faisait rage. Clint s'était éloigné pour nous couvrir plus utile à distance qu'au corps à corps. J'affrontais Ash et me trouvais obligé d'admettre qu'il est un excellent guerrier. Mais qui est ce type ? Il n'est assurément pas humain. Tsss... Peut importe de toute manière il ne peut pas faire le poids face à un humain. J'esquivais un de ses coups et lançais une contre attaque. Sur de moi. Trop sur de moi...

« LOKI ATTENTION ! » La voix de Gamora m'atteint trop tard. La lame du guerrier fonçait sur mon cœur et je ne pouvais l'éviter. Une forme blanche bondit entre moi et la lame et pris le coup à ma place. Elle tomba directement dans le lac.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Souffle du cœur

« LAIME ! » Le cri a résonné à travers la grotte. Je ne saurais dire qui a crié en premier nous l'avons tous fait. Je contemple l'eau du lac, les remous m'indiquent l'endroit où elle est tombée et l'eau commence à se teinter de rouge. J'observe la surface espérant la voir apparaître à tout moment et j'en oubli nos ennemis. Je me relève pour me jeter dans l'eau la sortir de là mais tout devient noir.

« Merde. Thanos va vraiment pas être content. Je viens de tuer sa fille. » J'ouvre les yeux, Ash me fait face et regarde la surface du lac d'un air bien embêté. Gamora, Tony et Clint son attaché à côté de moi et reprennent eux aussi lentement conscience. « Bon au moins il ne va pas me tuer puisque je vous ai capturé. » J'active ma magie mais rien ne se passe. « Ça ne sert à rien vos liens vous empêche d'avoir accès à une quelconque magie. » Il rit doucement et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Laïmé ? » Gamora regarde Ash avec haine.

« Morte. Elle s'est pris une lame dans le cœur et est tombée dans le lac qui plus est mon épée est suffisamment lourde pour empêcher son corps de remonter à la surface. Donc même si la blessure ne l'a pas tué sur le coup elle est morte noyée. »

Je n'ai même pas le courage de me mettre en colère. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Elle était là vivante et maintenant elle est morte. A cause de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas pu la protéger.

« Merde c'est quoi ça ? » Je redresse la tête. Tout les regards sont tournés vers le lac. La lune a percé dans le ciel et au moment où ses rayons ont touché la surface de l'eau celle ci a pris une teinte lavande et s'est illuminée. En faite la couleur ressemble étrangement à celle des cheveux et des stigmates de Laïmé quand elle est exposée à la pleine lune.

Nous observons le lac en silence. Personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit et attend de voir la suite. Et puis soudain une silhouette émerge du lac.

« Laïmé... » Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. Son corps émerge de l'eau et elle rejette la tête en arrière pour envoyer ses cheveux par dessus ses épaules envoyant des gouttes d'eau tout autour d'elle.

« Bah tient. Elle s'est cru dans une pub pour shampoing ? » Tony et ses sarcasmes...

Elle sort du lac. L'eau coule sur ses vêtements moulant ses derniers sur son corps révélant ses courbes et sa peau par transparence. Je grogne doucement. Trop sexy je ne veux pas que les autres la vois ainsi. Elle est à moi. Sa démarche et féline mais guerrière et elle s'avance pour se placer à côté d'Ash.

« Content de te voir vivante. Maintenant termine ta mission et après... on s'amusera un peu tout les deux ! » Il lui lance un regard lubrique et se permet même de la toucher.

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! »

« Et bien et bien... Jaloux petit dieu ? Tu es bien agité pour un homme mort ! » Tout en parlant il continu de parcourir le corps de mon âme sœur des mains.

« JE T'AI DIS DE NE PAS LA TOUCHER ! »

« Mmmmh... J'ai changé d'avis. Laïmé ? Ne le tue pas tout de suite on va s'amuser avant. Je veux voir la tête qu'il va faire quand je te prendrais sous ses yeux. »

Laïmé et passive, elle ne réagit pas. Le pouvoir de la lune a pu guérir sa blessure mais pas son esprit brisé. Je me débats, tentant de me libérer de mes chaînes. Elle est à moi et personne d'autre n'a le droit de la toucher.

Les mains de Xevnar parcours sont corps de plus en plus intimement. Sa main se glisse dans le ceinture de son pantalon et je redouble d'effort pour me libérer. Les autres font de même mais nos efforts ne sont nullement couronné. Il est hors de question que je regarde cette ordure violer ce qui m'appartient. Je le foudroie du regard et... il s'effondre au sol ?

Son corps gît à nos pieds. Il a un poignard enfoncé thorax. Je relève les yeux vers Laïmé. Sa main est tachée de sang et elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout. Je regard mon amant attaché devant moi. Cette position d'infériorité me donne envie de me jeter dessus immédiatement mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment opportun. Et puis on a un publique.

« Enfin ». la voix de la bête me fait sourire. « Salut ma belle. Désolé pour mon absence. ». « Bête se vengera. ». « Je m'en doute. »

Thanos... Il me le paiera... Mais avant ça... je me tourne vers les soldats qui accompagnait Ash et me met à danser. Je les élimine un à un sans grande difficulté puis libère mes amis.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Gamora me prend dans ses bras avant que quiconque n'est le temps de le faire avant elle.

« Ça va. Ça va maintenant. Comment avez vous su pour la source de la lune ? »

« La bête nous a chanté sa chanson. » Je remercie la bête mentalement. Elle renifle et me tourne le dos dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas le temps de saluer Tony et Clint qu'un bras me saisi par la taille et me soulève. Mes lèvres rencontrent celles de Loki. Oui ça faisait si longtemps... Notre baiser devient cite pressant et je sens ses mains qui parcours mon corps. J'encercle sa taille de mes jambes et-

« Hum hum ! Ça va on ne vous dérange pas ? » Tony nous regard d'un air sarcastique. Clint lui à la décence de rougir. « Retournons au village pour la nuit. Nous rentrerons à la tour où vous pourrais nous pondre des centaines de petite biquettes tranquillement. »

Je ris contre les lèvres de Loki et me sépare de lui à contre cœur.

« Va avec les autres je vous rejoint tout de suite. » Je l'embrasse encore une fois et attend qu'il est quitté la grotte. Je me tourne vers Ash. Je retire la dague et il gémit. Je soupire et le pousse dans l'eau puis quitte la grotte pour rejoindre les autres.

J'arrive dans la clairière. La bête m'a prévenu que Loki avait restauré ma maison mais je n'y croyais pas encore. Je lève les yeux. Tout est comme dans mon souvenir. La maison se trouve dans l'arbre autour du tronc. Elle est composé de plusieurs petites cabanes en boit formant chacune une pièce. Dans mes souvenirs ma chambre était la cabane perché sur la plus haute branche. Toutes les cabanes sont relié entre elle par des escalier formant des arabesque compliqué le tout donne à l'arbre un air majestueux.

Des ponts suspendus quitte ma maison pour la relier aux autres arbres dans lesquels je distingue les ruines du village qui était le mien. Au sol s'écoule la rivière dans laquelle nous jouions petite et non loin de là se trouve le puits que les humains ont empoisonné à l'argent. Oui tout est comme dans mon souvenir.

Je monte dans l'arbre pour rejoindre les autres dans la cabane principale.

« Où sont les autres ? » Loki est seul installé dans un fauteuil un livre à la main.

« Partis se coucher. Je t'attendais. » Je lui souris et le dirige vers ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de détailler les lieux que je me retrouve sur le lit mon amant au dessus de moi. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. » tout en parlant il parcours mon cœur des mains tout en y déposant une série de baiser. « Je t'ai cru morte puis tu es revenue mais tu n'étais pas toi même puis je t'ai de nouveau cru morte. » Soudain il me mort durement la jugulaire. « Ne » morsure. « refais. » morsure. « Plus ». morsure. « Jamais. » Morsure « ça. » et il m'embrasse.

Je lui rend son baisé puits d'un coup de hanche je passe au dessus de lui et m'installe à califourchon.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir trahis et de t'avoir menti. Mais je compte bien me faire pardonné. »

« Comment ? »

Je lui répond par un clin d'œil et m'incline pour l'embrasser. « Tu as trop de vêtement... » A peine ma phrase fini nos vêtement disparaissent. Je glousse contre ses lèvres puis entreprend de déposer une série de baiser sur son torse de plus en plus bas. Je sens son cœur battre frénétiquement sous mes lèvres et sa respiration devient rauque ce qui m'excite encore plus. Je continu ma descente et je sens les muscle de son ventre se tendre d'anticipation puis je le goutte. Il gémit et se tend encore plus sous moi. Je glousse et entreprend de le lécher sur toute la longueur. Je continus de le prendre ainsi pendant un moment avant qu'il ne me saisisse par les bras et me ramène au niveau de son visage.

« Tu vas me tuer ma belle. »

« Je suis pardonnée ? »

« Complètement » Puis il se glisse en moi et commence son va et vient frénétique. « Jouis pour moi petite louve » et j'explose. Il me suit peu de temps après et nous nous écroulons sur le lit. Je me blottis contre lui et il s'endort. Je le regard dormir puis me rhabille silencieusement et quitte la chambre.

Je me réveille plus comblé que jamais. Je tend le bras pour toucher mon jouet préféré et rencontre le vide. Je me redresse vivement appel mes vêtements pas magie et me dirige vers le salon.

« Où est Laïmé ? » Dans le pièce je ne trouve que Tony, Clint et Gamora en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Elle n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Elle l'était mais elle n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé... »

« Ah je crois que j'ai une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle est partie. » Je me tourne vivement vers Tony.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que Thanos la menace encore ? »

« Non... je crois que tes performances sexuel ne sont pas à la hauteur ! » Je n'ai pas le temps d'étriper le milliardaire que des éclats de rire m'attirent dehors.

Après avoir quitter la chambre et Loki je suis retourné à la grotte de Lune. Le lac est paisible mais je sais que quelqu'un se trouve dedans. Je m'installe au bord et trempe mes pieds dans l'eau puis patiente. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps car 2min après Ash émerge de l'eau en inspirant vivement.

« Allez sors de là crétin. » Il se tourne vers moi et me souris malicieusement puis sors du lac.

« Merde ma belle tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! Ça a fait mal ! Et puis me faire rouler dans le lac comme ça sans ménagement... »

« Fallait soigner ta blessure et briser ton conditionnement mon beau ! » Je lui fait un clin d'oeil complice et le prend dans mes bras. Enfin ! Je me sens enfin complète. Plus de conditionnement.

« L'eau de ce lac fait vraiment des miracles ! J'ai pas une cicatrice. » Il inspecte son corps, bien musclé je dois l'avouer puis se tourne vers moi. « Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On va rejoindre les autres, on leur expliquer la situation et on va faire payer Thanos. »

« Je savais que je ne t'aimais pas pour rien ! » Je glousse et le prend par le bras pour quitter la grotte. La bête agite la queue au fond de moi. Elle ne s'était pas trop manifestée depuis mon retour.

Je quitte la maison et scrute les bois. Je vois Laïmé arrivé et l'entend rire. Elle n'est pas seule. Un homme l'accompagne et rit à côté d'elle. Je fronce les sourcil et scanne notre lien. Elle est heureuse. Je grogne doucement. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on touche ce qui m'appartient et cet homme est un peu trop proche d'elle a mon goût. Ils quittent l'obscurité des arbres et je peut voir le visage de son accompagnateur... Ash ?

« LAIME ! ELOIGNE TOI DE CE TYPE ! » Tony passe à côté de moi comme une furie et se jette sur l'homme le faisant tomber à la renverse. Un blanc s'installe dans la clairière chacun en position de défense prêt à descendre le type si il fait quoique ce soit de travers. Le silence est brisé par l'éclat de rire de Laïmé.

« Laïmé est ce que ça va ? » Elle ne répond pas trop occuper à se tordre de rire. Sa crise passe et elle se relève en s'essuyant les yeux pleins de larmes.

« C'est bon Tony lâche le c'est pas un ennemie. » Tony relâche l'homme lentement et elle vient se placer à ses côtés.

« Laïmé explique moi. » Elle vient se lover dans mes bras et j'encercle sa taille instinctivement puis elle nous désigne tour à tour en nous présentant.

« Ash je te présente Tony le milliardaire philanthrope mégalomane aussi connu sous le nom d'iron man, Clint l'archer qui ne manque jamais sa cible, Gamora mais tu l'as connais et Loki, le dieu de la malice et mon âme sœur. »

« Salut les gars ! »

« Les amis je vous présente Ash, mon frère jumeau. »

« QUOI? »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Cœur jumeau

« Salut ! » Ash salua le groupe avec un grand sourire ignorant les têtes effarées de mes amis. Je me claquais la main sur le front devant l'insouciance de mon frère. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de mon enfance. J'étais trop jeune quand nous avons été enlevé, mais Thanos n'a pas immédiatement mis en place le conditionnement sur nous nous étions trop jeune ça nous aurait tué, et Ash a toujours été le plus insouciant et provocateur de nous deux. Ce qui lui a attiré de nombreux ennuis.

« Bon bah sœurette j'ai faim ! Allons y ! » Et il entra dans la maison sans prêter plus attention aux autres. Il aura de sacrés ennuis un jour. Je soupirais et lui suivi prenant Loki par la main pour l'entraîner avec moi.

« Ton jumeau ? » Nous étions de nouveau dans ma chambre, Loki assis sur le lit et moi sur ses genoux blottis contre lui.

« Oui, pour faire cours quand Thanos m'a enlevé il l'a pris aussi mais il l'a caché j'étais la seule à être au courant de son existence. Même Gamora et Nébula ne le savez pas. Puis quand nous avons été en age il nous a conditionné et j'ai oublié son existence tout comme il a oublié la mienne. »

« Thanos... jusqu'au bout il aura détruit ta vie. » Je me blottis encore plus contre lui.

« Il me le paiera. »

« Il nous le paiera. Mais maintenant que j'y pense dans toute cette histoire j'ai écopé d'une âme sœur possédé par une bête casse pied et caractérielle, un fils et un beau frère. Il m'aura bien pourri la vie aussi ce Thanos. »

Je ris en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule. « Tu te plains de ton âme sœur chérie ? Et tu as pensé à moi ? Un dieu de la malice atteint d'un complexe de paternité et qui a tendance à vouloir conquérir le monde ! Je suis servie tient ! »

« Il a voulu conquérir le monde ? »

Je me redressais et croisais le regarde de mon jumeau qui nous observait perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Toi. Tu es peut être mon beau frère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout te permettre. »

Je ris devant le grondement de Loki et alla enlacer mon jumeau.

Je regardais Laïmé câliner son frère. Au premier abord il peut être difficile de croire qu'ils sont jumeaux. Les cheveux de Laïmé sont blanc tandis que ceux de son frère sont gris presque noir, yeux bleu glace contre yeux gris froid. Mais en y regardant de plus près on remarque qu'ils ont le même visage et le même regard même si celui d'Ash est plus malicieux que celui de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi Ash ? » je me tourne vers Tony, il nous a rejoint dans la chambre accompagné des autres. Je rumine. On ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ?

« Pourquoi pourquoi Ash ? »

« Laïmé nous a expliqué que Thanos l'a appelé ainsi parce qu'elle se déplace comme une ombre et toi ? Pourquoi Ash ? »

« Ah ok ! Ash dans une langue terrienne signifie cendre. C'est la couleur de mes cheveux. »

« Ça fait tout de suite moins classe que ta sœur. » Clint est appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte et regarde Ash avec sarcasme.

« Ke ! Tu veux voir quelque chose de classe ? »

Je soupirais et regardais mon frère bondir en avant se changeant en loup en deux secondes et atterrissant devant Clint en grognant. C'est bien son genre de se donner en spectacle ainsi. Il se mis à parader devant tout le monde. La fourrure de son loup est de la même couleur que ses cheveux et il est plus imposant que ma bête. Il se pavane dans la salle et la bête pousse au fond de mon esprit. Je ne résiste pas et la laisse prendre le contrôle.

Je regarde les deux loups qui se font face et jouent ensemble. Le gris est le plus imposant que le blanc mais ce dernier est plus agile. Un jumeau... encore un truc qu'elle m'a caché. Ais bizarrement je ne lui en veux pas. Je commence à comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Elle m'en aurait parlé un jour ou l'autre. Nous passons une dernière nuit dans le village des enfants de la lune et j'en profite pour combler une nouvelle fois mon âme sœur. Je suis insatiable je n'y peux rien. Arriver à la tour il a fallu expliquer aux autres la situation et la présence d'Ash parmi nous. Mais le plus drôle fut quand Laïmé découvrit les dégâts de la bête.

« Tony ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait comme ça ! »

« Humf ! C'est pas ta faute ! Mais quand même tu aurais pu l'éduquer un peu mieux. »

« Désolé... Où est Faïré ? »

« Nous l'avons envoyé dans une planque au cas où Thanos lançait une attaque pendant votre absence, il est en route pour rentrer. »

« Merci »

« Maman ! »

« Faïré ! » Je câline mon garçon pendant un moment rejoint rapidement par Loki. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était officiellement devenu son père pendant mon absence.

« Donc voici ton fameux fils ! » J'avais aussi expliqué la situation à Ash.

« C'est qui ? »

« Faïré je te présente Ash ton oncle. C'est mon frère jumeau. » Les deux se sont immédiatement entendu au grand désarrois de Loki.

« J'avais juste un gosse à surveiller et maintenant j'en est deux... »

« Ash n'est pas un gosse ! Il a le même age que moi ! »

« Mouais... mais tu es bien plus mature ma puce. » Et puis il m'avait entraîné plus lion pour exceptionnelle partie de jambe en l'air. Et j'insiste sur le, exceptionnelle ! J'en tremble encore.

« Thanos va attaquer » Nous nous trouvions dans la salle de réunion et mon nigaud de frère venait de lâcher l'info sans préambule.

« Quand ? » (tony)

« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il a compris que la situation commence à lui échapper. Il va arrêter de jouer et passer directement aux choses sérieuses. »

« Que fait-on ? » (tony)

« On se prépare ! » (Steve)

« je s'appelle Groot ! » (obviously)

« On sort le gros attirail ! » (Rocket)

« On ne sera pas de taille face à une armée de Chitauri » (bruce)

« Oui mais on a pas trop le choix » (clint)

« On pourrait l'attaquer avant » (natasha)

« Thanos est immortel ! Et la dernière fois qu'on a attaqué ça s'est mal terminé pour nous ! » (Thor)

Je décidais d'intervenir. « La dernière fois que vous avez attaqué Thanos c'était un piège et vous n'étiez pas préparé à l'affronté. Aujourd'hui vous êtes prêt ! De plus Nous sommes là Ash et moi et nos bêtes respectives sont redoutables quand elles travaillent ensemble. Pour finir Thanos n'est pas immortel ! » Ash avait ensuite pris le relais. Ca me fait bizarre de la voir aussi sérieux.

« Si on détruit Thanos on détruit tout les chitauris. Ils sont issus de la pierre d'infinité qu'il possède. Plus de Thanos plus d'armée plus de danger. Quand à l'immortalité de Thanos elle n'est qu'une façade. Comme vous le savez il est surnommé « l'amant de la mort » mais c'est faux. Comment vous expliquer ça... » Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Ash... comment en sais-tu autant sur Thanos ? »

« Je te l'ai dit sœurette ! Je suis son bras droit, enfin j'étais. Le principal point faible de Thanos c'est son arrogance. Il était tellement persuadé que mon conditionnement ne se briserais jamais qu'il parlait beaucoup devant moi. »

« Et donc tu dis que Thanos n'est pas immortel ? Pourtant nombreux sont ceux qui ont essayé de le tuer et rien n'a jamais fonctionné ! »

« En effet beau frère ! » Loki grogna face à l'appellation. « Bref. La raison pour laquelle Thanos n'est jamais est parce que Thanos n'est pas Thanos ! » Il y eu un blanc dans la salle. Personne ne compris.

« Tu explique ? »

« Bon pour faire simple. En vérité Thanos est un paysan, un asgardien qui a un jour ramassé une pierre dans son champ. Une pierre d'infinité. Cette pierre lui a permis de créer son armée et de commencer ses conquêtes. Mais il a réalisé qu'il était trop vulnérable. Donc à l'aide la pierre il s'est créer un nouveau corps. Par conséquent quand il meurt il lui suffit de faire un nouveau corps et ça donne l'illusion qu'il est immortel. Mais si on détruit le vrai corps on détruit Thanos. »

Il y eu un grand silence qui dura un bon moment. Chacun accusant le coup de la nouvelle. Ce fut bruce qui reprit la parole le premier.

« Tu es sur de ce que tu avance ? »

« Oui, j'en suis certain. Il m'en a parlé. »

« Et tu es sur que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Non impossible. Je vous l'ai dit il était persuadé que jamais je ne briserais mon conditionnement. Encore Laïmé il l'avait prévu mais pas pour moi. »

« Et tu as déjà vu son vrai corps ? »

« Non... mais je sais où il est »

Nous avions ensuite mis notre plan en marche. Ash nous avait indiqué la situation du véritable corps de Thanos, une salle isolé dans le vaisseau. Le genre d'endroit qu'on prend plus pour un débarras. Personne ne pourrais se douter que Thanos y cache son vrai corps.

Bien sur je du encore me battre avec Loki pour participé à l'opération mais le plan était simple. Je rentrais avec Ash faire diversion auprès de Thanos tandis que les autres faisait leur chemin vers le vrai corps. Simple comme bonjour mais malheureusement nous prenions mon frère et moi tout les risques ce qui forcément déplaît à mon âme sœur.

« Loki... »

« Non j'ai dit NON ! »

« Ecoute moi ! Je leur dois bien ça ! Je vous est trahis tant de fois c'est un moyen de me repentir ! Et puis je ne risquerais rien Thanos ne sais pas que j'ai a nouveau brisé mon conditionnement et puis vous serez derrière en train de le tuer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tout se passera bien ! De plus grâce à Ash on sait comment désactiver les systèmes de surveillance ! »

« C'est trop risqué »

« Loki je ne mourrais pas ! »

« J'ai failli te perdre deux fois Laïmé ! Et c'était deux fois de trop ! »

Je m'inclinais pour l'embrasser tendrement « Je » bisous « ne » morsure « mourrais » léchouille « pas » Baiser profond. « Loki. On va passer un marcher. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Mais je ne te le dirais qu'après avoir vaincu Thanos. Ça implique donc que je ne mourrais pas pour te le dire. Mais toi tu n'as pas non plus le droit de mourir sinon tu ne sauras pas ! »

La discussion avait durée longtemps et après moult négociations ponctuées de parties de jambe en l'air torride je gagnais.

Jour J

C'est parti ! C'est maintenant que tous se joue. J'embrasse Loki une dernière fois puis vais me placer aux côté de mon frère. Nous nous enlaçons avant de revêtir nos masques froids et sans émotions.

Nous nous téléportions dans le vaisseau. Il fallait maintenant faire venir les autres dans le vaisseau discrètement. Facile. Nous avons rapidement neutralisé tout les gardes pendant que Tony arrivait dans le vaisseau et neutralisais les systèmes de sécurité. Les autres arrivèrent peu après et nous entamâmes le plan.

« Thanos. »

« Ash ! Déjà de retour ? »

« En effet... je te ramène Laïmé. Elle a failli à sa tache une nouvelle fois. Mes hommes ont été tué j'ai donc décidé de revenir immédiatement avec elle. Je doute que tu souhaite immédiatement sa mort. »

« En effet Ash. Bonne initiative. » Je regardais Thanos sans aucune émotion. Je ne devais nous trahir. Les autres comptent sur nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait actuellement mais quand je repris mes esprits j'étais contre le mur le visage ensanglanté et thanos se tenait au dessus de moi.

« Je suis extrêmement déçut Laïmé ! Cet échec ne me plaît absolument pas. » il me saisi par les cheveux pour me redresser à son niveau. Je du faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas réagir et conserver mon masque. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi. Te tuer maintenant ou te laisser une dernière chance ? » Son poing atterri dans mon ventre ! Non pas ça ! Je m'effondrais au sol crachant du sang. Merde. Loki va le sentir à travers le lien. Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne pas maintenant. Soudain sa main et sur ma gorge me soulevant du sol. Je ne peux pas retenir une réaction. Désolé les amis. Je compte sur vous pour la suite. Thanos sait. Ash se précipite sur lui pour m'aider main Thanos l'arrête d'une main et l'étrangle lui aussi.

« Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux... »

Elle ne va pas bien. Je le sens. Elle est blessée et elle a peur.

« LOKI ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je dois rejoindre Laïmé ! Il a découvert la vérité elle est blessée j'y vais ! »

« NON ! » Gamora me retiens par le bras. « Si tu interviens Thanos la tuera sur le champ et comprendra qu'on est là. C'est déjà plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne flaire le piège ! On doit continuer. » Il ne restait plus que nous deux. Les autres étaient resté en retrait pour s'assurer qu'aucun garde n'aille avertir Thanos de notre présence. « S'il te plaît Loki. Des blessures guérissent mais la mort c'est définitif. Fait lui confiance ! »

Je soupirais. « Dépêchons nous. » Nous évoluons dans les couloirs avec vitesse en neutralisant tous les gardes que nous croisions. Mon inquiétude grandissante au fur et à mesure que nous évoluions. Je sentais la peur et la douleur de Laïmé mais il y avait autre chose. Elle est inquiète. Mais inquiète pour quoi ?

« Ca y'est ! » Gamora est à bout de souffle. Moi aussi. La salle est devant nous. C'est maintenant où jamais. Je scanne la porte avec la magie. Bingo. Elle est ensorcelée. On touche au but. Je désactive les protections et nous entrons dans la salle.

« Tu croyais pouvoir me duper une nouvelle fois ? Espèce de sale petite garce ! » Un nouveau coup. Dans les côtes cette fois-ci. Mon corps entier me fait souffrir je n'ose pas faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Ash est dans le même état que moi.

« Quand à toi ! J'avais placé tout mes espoirs en toi. Comment as-tu pu briser ton conditionnement ? COMMENT ? » Le sang gicla.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH ! » Un bras il venait de lui couper un bras. Mon frère se tordit de douleur au sol.

« Merde ! T'aurais pu couper l'autre bras ! Je suis droitier et célibataire ! Je fais comment maintenant moi ? » Mon frère... même dans les pires situations il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Heureusement Thanos n'y prêta pas attention et revint vers moi. Je pouvais lire dans son regard la fin.

« Assez. Il va falloir que je face les choses moi même... » Il me saisit par la gorge et je vis son épée s'approcher de mon cœur. J'ai peur... non.. je suis.. euphorique ?. Cette émotion ne vient pas de moi. Loki... Ils ont trouvé le vrai corps. Ils ont réussi...

« Tu as perdu garce ! » Je souris.

« Non Thanos tu as perdu ! » Dans un dernier effort je lâche ma bête et me transforme. La bête bondit à la gorge de thanos et l'épée s'enfonce dans son flanc. Ce ne sont pas de dégât irréparable mais ça reste douloureux. D'un coup de mâchoire puissant elle lui brise la nuque et l'égorge puis hurle et me laisse reprendre le contrôle.

« Ash ! Je me précipite vers mon frère. »

« Merde sœurette. Dis moi que c'est fini. »

« C'est bon c'est fini. C'est fini. » Je berce mon jumeau dans mes bras tandis qu'il perd connaissance. C'est fini.

J'arrive dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde est présent. Tous dans un sale état mais soignés et heureux. Nous avons réussi. Thanos est mort et la pierre d'infinité est en sécurité. Je regarde mon âme sœur. Dès notre retour ils sont partis elle et son jumeaux vers la source de lune pour guérir si bien qu'ils sont les seuls en bon état, non... en fait ils sont en pleine forme. Bien sur Thor et moi avons guérit rapidement mais il nous reste encore quelques blessures. De nous tous le plus amoché est Clint. Il s'est pris un éclat dans la figure ce qui lui donne une cicatrice traversant l'œil. Par chance celui-ci a été épargné. Il a aussi deux côtes et un bras cassés. Enfin... on a gagné et on est tous rentré. Et le plus étonnant dans tous ça c'est que j'en suis heureux. Il semblerait que je me soit attaché à ces personnes sans même m'en rendre compte. Quand je l'ai est retrouvé à la fin du combat j'ai usé de mes dernière force pour guérir un maximum leurs blessures. Et puis nous avions trouvé Laïmé et Ash dans la salle principale.

 _Flash back_

 _« LAÏME ! » Elle est allongé au sol au dessus du corps inerte de sont frère. Ils gisent tous les deux dans une marre de sang et il manque un bras à Ash._

 _« Je suis la Loki. Je suis vivante. Dans un sale état mais bien vivante. » Je la prend immédiatement dans mes bras. « Outch, doucement. Je crois que j'ai la quasi totalité des os brisés. »_

 _Je ris dans ses cheveux. « N'exagère pas... »_

 _« Boarf un petit peu quand même... Je m'inquiète pour Ash il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il faut vite l'amener à la source. Et j'y plongerais bien aussi ! »_

 _« On s'en occupe de suite. Je vais te porter. Groot ! Occupe toi d'Ash ! »_

 _« Où sont les autres ? »_

 _« Il s'assure que le vaisseau ne s'auto-détruise pas le temps qu'on vienne vous chercher mais il faut se dépêcher. Maintenant que Thanos est mort ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que cet endroit ne d'effondre ! »_

 _Fin du flash back_

Nous faisons nos adieux aux gardiens de la galaxie qui promettent de revenir nous voir.

« Tu vas me manquer Gamora ! »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je reviendrais te voir. Promis. Et toi aussi Faïré tu vas me manquer. »

« Et moi ? Je ne vais pas te manquer ? Techniquement je suis aussi ton frère ! »

« Oui oui Ash tu vas me manquer aussi ! Mais nous n'avons pas été élevés en temps que frère et sœur ! »

« Si tu veux on peut aussi être amant. Si Starlord ne te satisfait pas je me porte volontaire ! »

« Wowowowo ! Hors de question ! Gamora est à moi c'est tout ! Passe ton chemin loup ! »

« Je m'incline Starlord ! »

« N'empêche c'est pratique cette stupide source. Te faire pousser un bras comme ça... c'est de la triche ! »

« Privilège du sang mon ami ! Rien de plus. »

Je sentis la bête s'agiter au fond de moi. Elle a un message a passer. « Rocket ! La bête a un message pour toi. Elle dit sans rancune la prochaine fois je te mange »

« Qu'elle essaie seulement ! Au revoir ! »

« Je s'appelle groot ! »

« Au revoir ! A bientôt ! »

« Loki ? »

« Mmh ? » nous nous trouvions dans notre chambre sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je crois que j'ai une promesse à tenir. »

« Je t'écoute qu'elle est cette chose importante que tu dois me dire ? »

« Avant tout je veux te dire que je t'aime et que j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir t'annoncer ce que je veux te dire... Thanos n'y est pas allé de main morte. » Mon âme sœur me regarde en fronçant les sourcil. Alors je décide que le geste vaut tous les mots. Je prend sa main et la pose sur mon ventre. « Félicitation papa »

Je reste sur le choc un moment avant de sourire à ma moitié et de l'embrasser passionnément.

« On dirait que les enfants de la lune vont renaitre ! »

Oui désormais tout ira pour le mieux.

FIN

* * *

 _FINIIIII Je sais que la fin peut paraître brusque mais je commençais à perdre l'inspiration pour cette histoire donc j'ai préféré écrire la fin plutôt que de la laisser en plan le temps que l'inspi me revienne. Et puis j'avais peur d'écrire n'importe quoi si je continuais. De plus j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire dans l'univers du mangas Inuyasha (Avec Sesshomaru pour les connaisseurs huhuhu) Bref ! J'espère que l'histoire vous à plus et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

 _Merci beaucoup à Juli91 pour avoir suivit l'histoire jusqu'au bout et m'avoir fait bien rire avec tes reviews. je suis contente que l'histoire t'as plus et la fin aussi !_


End file.
